When the Time Talking
by LuEXoKyuElf
Summary: Chap6 update .. Exo Fanfiction .. HunHan Kaihan KaiDo BaekYeol KrisTao ChenMin ChenLay SuLay .. Romance / Hurt/Comfort Angst (maybe) .. 'Aku percaya waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya.'
1. Chapter 1

When The Time Talking

**Chapter 1**

**Cast:** ?, ? and other ? Member

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Allah Swt, SMEnt, and his Family. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS!

Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK

...

'Aku percaya waktu yang akan menawab semuanya. Termasuk balasan dari rasa cintaku padanya.'

Hanya ada dua pilihan.

Yang jelas, aku sangat mencintai 'mu kemarin, sekarang, esok, dan selamanya.

Akan aku bawa rasa ini kemana 'pun aku pergi.

Mungkin, hingga ajal menjemput 'ku, aku bersumpah masih menyimpan rasa sayang dan cinta ini hanya untuk 'mu.

Hanya untuk 'mu.

Anneyooooooooooonnnnngggg~~~~~ :D

Ini baru prolog chingu. Daannn, cast-nya juga masih tanda tanya kkaannn? Hehehe...

Aku lagi ingin bikin FF Exo. Jadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii... ~~~ silahkan request y di kotak review untuk menentukan main cast-nya + main Couple di sana...

Naahhhh,,, nanti yang couple terbanyak di kotak review akan dijadikan main cast n main couple.. kkkkkk...

Kenapa aku minta kalian yang request?

Reader : Meneketehe~~~

Hehehe :D ... itu karena aku bingung #plak :/

Oh iya satu lagiii ... Kalau LUHAN gege jadi Seme, uke yang paling cocok menurut readers siapa ? Tolong di jawab, ne

Ok, sekiiaaannn... Gamsahamnida~ Xie-xie Ni men ...


	2. Chapter 2

When The Time Talking

**Chapter 1**

**Cast:** All Couple Exo Member

(HunHan, KaiDo, KrisTao, ChanBaek, ChenMin, SuLay) HunHan esspecially

**Other Cast :** Bermunculan seiring berjalannya ff ini #Plak

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Allah Swt, SMEnt, and their Family. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS!

Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK :)

...

Huuuwwaaaahhh! Author bingung! Maaf beribu-ribu maaf yah chinguu~ T.T maaf author enew ini :( .. yang requestnya kebanyakan couple official-nya.. Jadi aq memutuskan untuk semua official couple EXO menjadi main couple. Taapiiii~~~ Luhan dan Sehun menjadi fokus utama di ff ini :D .. Kalau seandainya ada yang tidak berkenan dengan couple dan main couplenya, TOLONG yah chingu jangan nge-Bashing~ .. :) Silahkan klik 'BACK' untuk keluar dari cerita ff ini :) .. Gomawo .. Xie xie atas perhatiannya..

All uke as Yeoja

Happy Reading~~~ :)

.

.

.

.

Matahari cukup bersahabat siang ini. Tidak terlalu terik memang. Apalagi bagi sebagian anak-anak sekolah yang sudah pulang sekolah maupun bagi para mahasiswa yang hari ini ada kelas atau tidak ada dosen, mereka akan dengan leluasa pergi bersama teman, sahabat, bahkan... kekasih.

Hey! Tadi sudah dikatakan bukan? 'sebagian'. Itu artinya tidak semua anak-anak sekolah maupun mahasiswa-mahasiswa menikmati cuaca yang jarang sekali terjadi di Seoul pada musim panas seperti sekarang. Cuaca ini terasa sama saja bagi seorang mahasiswi satu ini.

Ia membuang waktu bersantai di cuaca yang sangat mendukung untuk menikmati hari menjelang weekend di siang hari ini hanya dengan membaca buku. Jangan bertanya apakah ia mempunyai teman? Sahabat? kekasih? Hah~ entahlah.. hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian. Cepat atau lambat.

Oh~ ayolah~

Tadi sudah dikatakan bukan? Ia seorang mahasiswi. Itu artinya ia adalah wanita. Ah! Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis manis nan lugu tersebut, sedang duduk di atas rerumputan yang tumbuh subur di taman kampus, dengan ditemani sebuah buku novel yang baru ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

...

Pluk

Sekantung kecil hamburger jatuh tepat di pangkuan si gadis manis.

"Makanlah." Perintah seseorang yang memberikan sekantung kecil hamburger kepada gadis manis. "Pagi ini aku tidak melihat 'mu sarapan LuHan." Lanjut orang yang memerintahkan si gadis manis untuk makan.

"Habiskan sekarang atau... kau ingin tongkat wushu 'ku yang bertindak Hannie?" ancam seorang gadis lain yang memiliki mata panda dan tinggi di atas rata-rata wanita korea.

"Hahaha... baiklah, aku akan makan hamburger ini Tao-ie." Gadis manis yang ternyata bernama LuHan, menutup buku novelnya, lalu membuka kantung hamburger tersebut.

"Bagus, rusa kecil. Harus dihabiskan, arraseo!"

"Ne. Kajja, kita makan sama-sama."

"Simpan kembali tongkat wushu 'mu Tao!"

"Arraseo. Sudah."

Untuk sejenak keheningan menemani ketiga mahasiswi tersebut. Tao – gadis yang mengancam LuHan dengan tongkat wushu – yang memang tidak terbiasa dengan suasana hening, ingin berbicara dengan dua temannya yang sedang asik dengan makanan mereka, "Nan – "

namun...

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRUGH

"Awww.. Appo~"

"Hyyaaaa! Byun BaekHyun! Bisa tidak sihh kau datang tidak dengan keributan sekali saja! Tidak tahu malu, diperhatikan semua orang, hah?!" bisa kalian tebak siapa yang memarahai seseorang bernama Byun BaekHyun dengan amat sangat panjang dan emosi.

Yup! Tao yang sudah kesal karena ucapannya terpotong, harus merasakan sakit karena tertimpa tubuh seseorang – BaekHyun – tersebut.

"Ahh~~ Jeongmal Mianhae, Panda. Aku tidak sengaja~" ratap BaekHyun.

"BaekHyun kau ini wanita. Tapi, kelakuan 'mu tidak seperti layaknya wanita tulen. Datang selalu membuat keributan! Sebenarnya kau ini wanita atau bukan?!" Tao masih terselut emosi.

"Yah! Aku ini memang wanita Tao! Kau meragukan 'ku, eoh?! Apa maksud 'mu, huh?!" BaekHyun yang tidak terima kewanitaannya diragukan oleh Tao, yang –

"Sudahlah Tao~ kau juga seperti bukan wanita baik-baik jika kau menasehati Baekie dengan cara berteriak-teriak seperti itu." Seseorang yang tadi memberikan sekantung hamburger pada LuHan.

"Ya! Lay! Kau membela Bacon ini, eoh? Aish.. Jinjjayo~" Tao meneriaki Lay – yang tadi mengatakan Tao juga tidak seperti wanita jika sedang berteriak – sedangkan Lay, yang diteriaki hanya melanjutkan makannya.

Ckckck.. gadis yang dingin. Sebelas dua belas dengan LuHan. Tapi-

"Hihihi~~~ kalian sama saja Tao, Baekie." LuHan tidak dingin kronis seperti Lay. LuHan terlihat hampir tersedak karena tertawa geli dengan tingkah sahabatnya, kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Ia tidak ambil pusing.

Sahabat? Yah. Lay, Tao, dan BaekHyun merupakan sahabat dari gadis manis bersurai brown, pendiam, tapi pintar. LuHan. Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan Lay, Tao, dan BaekHyun. Dan LuHan?

"Huuhhffftt~~ duo ice mode on, Baekie."

"Ne, Tao-ie. Terserah saja. Tolong kemari 'kan burger untuk 'ku Tao-ie, aku lapar. Ini semua ulah tiang listrik berjalan itu! Ugh..."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau bertengkar lagi dengan ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun!" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada BaekHyun seraya memberikan sebungkus hamburger padanya.

"Hm.. seperti yang kau duga." Jawab BaekHyun santai dan menerima hamburger pemberian Tao.

"Oh~ Astaga.. Ya Tuhan~ kenapa kau selalu seperti itu BaekHyun? Itu sama saja kau mengikuti permainannya." Tao masih setia menatap lekat BaekHyun.

"Oh~ Ayolah Tao~ kau tahu aku 'kan? Aku tidak mungkin memulai kalau ia tidak menganggu 'ku lebih dulu." Sanggah BaekHyun.

"Tapi kau bisa saja 'kan tidak menghiraukannya. Jangan diladeni Baekie. Sayanglah pada nyawa 'mu sedikit." Ok. Tao mulai berlebihan sepertinya.

BaekHyun yang fokus mendengarkan Tao menjadi sweetdrop. "Kau Berlebihan Huang Zi Tao -_- ! Aku tidak mungkin mati ditangannya hanya karena ia terus menyatakan cinta pada 'ku."

"Hah~~ Terserah kau saja. Tapii~ apa benar kau tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya?" Tanya Tao. Ia mulai penasaran. Byun BaekHyun yang notaben-nya adalah seorang mahasiswi biasa tapi, mempunyai kadar ke-imut-an yang cukup tinggi – masih berada di bawah LuHan – dan suara yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya 'melting' karena merdu, tidak menyukai bahkan menanggapi Park ChanYeol, yang notaben-nya seorang pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, termasuk salah satu pemain basket terbaik di kampusnya, dan yang terpenting menjadi salah satu Pangeran Kampus yang di eluh-eluh 'kan pada Hoobae maupun Sunbae di kampusnya. Oke, kecuali menanggapi dengan memulai mencari perkara a.k.a bertengkar dengan Park ChanYeol itu.

"Entahlah." Jawab BaekHyun santai.

Puk!

Puk!

"Aww~ apa yang kau lakukan Lay?!"

"Appo~ Lay.."

Lay. Tersangka yang baru saja melakukan pemukulan pada Tao dan BaekHyun.

"Memukul kalian. Habiskan makanan kalian. Setelah itu, pulang. Kalian terlalu banyak bicara."

"Huh, setidakya kami masih menyandang kata 'hidup dan hangat', tidak seperti kau yang sedingin es." Tao tidak mau kalah. Berbalik mengatai Lay.

Lay yang merasa disebut manusia sedingin es, memberikan deathglare terbaiknya – menurutnya – pada Tao.

BaekHyun yang sudah melihat deathgalre dari Lay, hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi, Tao membalas tatapan mematikan dari Lay, meskipun ia sedikit takut dengan tatapan itu. Dan sedikit perasaan menyesal menyeruak.

"Hah~ sudahlah kalian. Aku dan Lay akan ke ruang dance, ada yang mau ikut?" LuHan mengalihkan perhatian dari suasana yang sedikit tegang.

"Hmm... aku akan ke ruang musik, LuHan. Oh iya, terima kasih hamburgernya Lay. Itu enak ^^" BaekHyun yang pertama menjawab pertanyaan LuHan.

"Ne. Cheonmaneyo, Baekie." Lay sedikit mencairkan raut wajah dinginnya dengan tersenyum tulus melihat wajah BakHyun yang tersenyum.

"Huuwaahhhh~~ akhirnya Lay tersenyum juga hari ini. Manisnya~~ ^^ " Tao melupakan deathglarenya pada Lay, dan BaekHyun ikut berteriak senang bersama Tao.

"Sudahlah. Kalian membuang waktu 'ku dan LuHan. Dan Tao, maafkan aku. Mianhae." Lay sedikit blushing, terbukti dari rona merah mudah tipis di kedua pipinya karena kata-kata Tao dan BaekHyun.

"Nado mianhaeyo~ Lay. Aku juga yang salah."

"Hihihi~~ kalian benar-benar. Sedikit-sedikit bertengkar, lalu akur kembali. Pertemanan kalian lucu dan asyik ^^" Perkatan LuHan membuat semua sahabatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Eoh? Waeyo? Ada yang salah?" LuHan berhenti tertawa. Ia bingung, karena Lay, Tao, dan BaekHyun menatap LuHan dengan... Sendu tapi Teduh...

"Koreksi LuHannie! Pertemanan dan persabahatan **KITA**. Ok! Akan selamanya seperti itu." Tegas Tao.

'Aku harap seperti itu. Entahlah.. Aku..'

TBC

Cuap-cuap :

Huwaahhhhh~~~~~! Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan #deepbow

Hanya ingin menuangkan cerita yang ingin saya buat.

Maaf juga update-nya kelamaan. Coz gy uas dan banyak tugas.. Jadi begini dehh..

Cahpter 2-nya coming soon, mungkin satu bulan lagi #PLAK hehehe.. bercanda kuq.. :P secepatnya akan di update..

Yang sudah mampir dan mau baca, Jeongmal Gamsahabnida.. Xie Xie Ni Men.. :)

Yang sudah review dan request kmarin, Jeongmal Gomawo.. :)

Sorry for typo. Langsung update soalnya. RnR :)


	3. Chapter 3

When The Time Talking

**Chapter 2**

**Cast:** All Exo Member

**Pairing: **HunHan, KaiDo, KrisTao, ChanBaek, ChenMin, SuLay – Slight KaiHan ChenLay

**Other Cast :** Bermunculan seiring berjalannya ff ini #Plak (Super Junior Member, Shinee member, SNSD member)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Allah Swt, SMEnt, and his Family. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. Alurnya lama. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS!

Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK :)

...

Happy Reading~~ :D

.

.

Ceklek!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Luhan –pelaku yang membuka pintu– masuk diikuti Lay dibelakangnya. Luhan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang latihan dance itu. 'Mengapa ruangan ini ramai sekali?' Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Kemudian, ia menatap Lay yang sudah sejajar di sebelah kanannya, seolah bertanya 'ada-apa' . Lay yang juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Lebih baik, kita tanyakan saja. Kajja." Ajak Lay.

"Ne."

Luhan dan Lay mendekati seorang namja dan yeoja yang sedang berbicara cukup serius.

"Eunhyuk sunbae~" panggil Luhan.

Yeoja manis yang bernama Eunhyuk itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Eoh? Luhan? Lay? Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang merupakan sunbae Luhan dan Lay dan wakil ketua kelas dance D-4.1 sekaligus wakil ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa Jurusan Department of Dance Performance di Korea National University of Arts ini.

"Kalian sudah tidak ada kelas lagi?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang berada disebelah Eunhyuk.

"Ahh~ kami sudah tidak ada kelas lagi sunbae. Waeyo?" Jawab Luhan.

"Hae, sebaiknya kumpulkan yang lain." Donghae –namja tampan di samping Eunhyuk– yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah~ kau benar chagi."

Prok

Prok

Prok

Donghae menepuk tangannya sebanyak tiga kali untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua siswa yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan berhasil, semua siswa menoleh pada Donghae.

"Kita kumpul sekarang. Buatlah lingkaran yang cukup besar." Perintah Donghae.

Mereka langsung membuat lingkaran besar sesuai dengan perintah Donghae –Ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa Jurusan Department of Dance Performance.

"Baiklah. Karena semua sudah hadir, saya akan menjelaskan untuk apa kalian dikumpulkan di sini." Mulai Donghae.

"Hal pertama yang akan saya dan Eunhyuk sampaikan adalah ucapan selamat pada Lay dan Luhan yang minggu kemarin memenangkan kompetisi dance Chongdam Dance Yeoja Competition dan meraih posisi pertama dan runner up. Chukkae~~ ^^."

Prok prok prok prok prok ~~~~

Luhan dan Lay yang diberi ucapan selamat oleh para sunbae dan hoobae-nya hanya menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih disertai senyuman manis.

"Baiklah. Cukup, ne? Aku akan menyampaikan berita ini. Entahlah, di satu sisi aku senang mendengar berita ini, tapi di sisi lain aku sangat sedih untuk meninggalkan kalian." Jelas Donghae dengan air muka tersenyum sedih.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu, menyemangati sang namjachingu dengan mengusap punggung Donghae. Merasakan hal itu, Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, gwenchana chagi."

"Ah~ mianhae, jadi terbawa suasana. Hehehe~" Lanjut Donghae.

"Sebenarnya, kabar apa yang akan kau sampaikan Hae-ah?" tanya namja, sebut saja Sungmin –teman dekat satu kelas Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Universitas kita akan mengadakan pertukaran pelajar untuk semua jurusan." Jelas Donghae.

"Lalu?" tanya siswa yang sedikit tambun –sebut saja Shindong.

"Sudah menjadi keputusan pihak universitas, aku dan Eunhyuk yang menjadi wakil dari Jurusan Department of Dance Performance." Jelas Donghae lagi.

Semua siswa di sana hanya terdiam menanggapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang ketua. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Luhan dan Lay. Begitu Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Luhan dan Lay hanya saling memandang dan seolah mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama, bahwa 'apa jadinya jika Donghae dan Eunhyuk , Ketua dan wakil ketua mereka pergi?'

"Sunbae. Lalu kami bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menggantikan kalian selama kalian pergi?" semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada namja tinggi di samping Luhan –Minho.

"Ah~ itu juga yang akan aku bicarakan. Ehm~ mengingat aku pergi untuk jangka waktu yang lama, aku dan eunhyuk memutuskan harus ada yang menggantikan kami sementara. Dan... pengurusan Himpunan Mahasiswa sudah setuju dengan keputusan kami, bahwa Luhan dan Lay yang akan menggantikan aku dan Eunhyuk."

"MWOO?" Sontak Luhan dan Lay berteriak. Mereka terkejut dengan penjelasan Donghae.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dan sampai di telinga Luhan dan Lay.

'Aku setuju kalau Luhan sunbae dan Lay sunbae. Mereka berbakat.' 'Mereka pantas menggantikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.'

'Wahh, aku sangat setuju.' 'Tapi, apakah mereka mampu? Mereka sama-sama yeoja.' 'aku percaya pada mereka.'

Begitulah kira-kira respon dari mereka yang hadir. Berbeda dengan mereka, Luhan dan Lay justru hanya terdiam.

"Tolong tenang chingudeul." Eunhyuk membawa suasana kembali hening.

"Aku tahu kalian terkejut Luhan, Lay. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, karena kalian akan dibantu oleh Sungmin hyung dan Shindong hyung. Benar begitu, hyung?"

"Ne. Kami siap membantu kalian. Benar 'kan Shindong hyung?"

"Ne, Minnie-ah benar. Kalau kalian perlu sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya pada kami, ne?"

"Ya! Jangan memanggil 'ku Minnie, hyung. Setidaknya jangan di depan mereka! Aish Jinjja!" Teriak Sungmin.

Seketika, mereka terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sunbae dan hoobae mareka.

"Jadi, kalian tak perlu khawatir." Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghampiri Luhan dan Lay.

"Kami percaya pada kalian. Iya 'kan, Hae?"

"Ne. Oh, iya. Siswa yang akan bertukar tempat dengan 'ku dan Eunhyuk juga ketua dan wakil ketua himpunan di jurusan mereka. Jadi, secara otomatis mereka akan membantu kalian." Jelas Dongahe lagi.

"Kalian bersedia membantu kami 'kan?" Eunhyuk memandang penuh harap pada Luhan dan Lay. Sejenak, Luhan dan Lay saling menatap. Mereka...

"Hmm~ tolong berikan kami waktu sunbae. Kami perlu membaicarakannya." Pinta Lay.

"Hahh~ sudah 'ku duga kalian pasti akan meminta waktu. Tapi, baiklah. Akan aku berikan sampai besok. Tapi, aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakan 'ku dan Eunhyuk. Karena, upacara pelepasan dan penyambutan siswa pertukaran pelajar akan dilaksanakan lusa. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo, sunbae. Gomawo."

'Cih! Lihat saja kalian! Aku akan mengalahkan kalian!'

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengumpat dan memasang wajah tak suka kearah Luhan dan Lay. Ia sangat membenci mereka.

.

.

"Hanya kalian yang dapat aku andalkan. Kalian tak perlu khawatir, mereka juga ketua dan wakil ketua himpunan di jurusan dance. Kalian sudah mengetahuinya 'kan? Donghae-ssi dan Eunhyuk-ssi."

Seorang namja paruhbaya tengah menatap dua namja tampan di hadapannya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ne, seosaengnim. Kami percaya dengan pilihan anda. Kapan upacara pelepasan dan penyambutan dilakukan?" tanya namja tampan dengan kulit tan-nya.

"Kalian setuju? Ahh~~ jeongmal gamsahamnida––"

"Ck... kapan kami bisa berangkat Soo Man ahjussi?!"

Ucapan namja paruh baya –Soo Man– terpotong dengan tidak elitnya oleh namja tampan dengan kulit seputih susu.

"Sehun, jangan seperti itu! Jwoseonghamnida, seosaengnim." Namja berkulit tan menyikut teman di sebelahnya yang berkulit putih susu –Sehun.

"Ck.. membuang-buang waktu kita, Kai." Decak Sehun lagi.

"Gwenchana, Kai-ssi. Keponakan 'ku memang seperti itu. Kau sahabatnya, tentu kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya."

"Ah~ ne." Kai –namja berkulit tan– kembali menyikut lengan Sehun. Ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan sikap sahabatnya –Sehun terhadap Soo Man selaku pimpinan Seoul Institute of Arts, meskipun Sehun merupakan keponakan Soo Man.

"Upacara pelepasan dan penyambutan akan dilaksankan lusa. Jadi, kalian bersiap-siaplah."

"Arrachi, seosaengnim." Ucap Kai.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kalian kembali ke kelas."

"Ne, gamsahamnida seosaengnim."

"Gomawo, ahjussi."

Kalian pasti tahu 'kan siapa yang mengucapkan terakhir. Kai kemudian membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan Soo Man. Sehun? Jangan ditanyakan, ia sudah lebih dulu keluar. Ckckckck...

"Sehun!" panggil Kai, setelah keluar dari ruangan Soo Man dan melihat Sehun.

"Aish.. Jinjja! Setidak hargailah ia sebagai pimpinan di sini Sehun. Kau keterlaluan." Sambung Kai ketika langkahnya berhasil menyamakan Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu si tua itu, Kai." Jawab Sehun ketus.

"Hah~ terserah kau sajalah." Pasrah Kai.

"Bagaimana menurut 'mu, Kai?"

"Mwo?"

"Aish! Pertukaran pelajar dengan Korea National University of Arts, apalagi?"

"Wow.. calm down Sehunie~"

"Kau! Cepat jawab, Kai. Apa pendapat 'mu?!" Sehun setengah menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Arraseo. Hhmmm~~ menurut 'ku itu cukup menarik. Kau tahu? Kita bisa mendapatkan yeoja di sana. Aku sudah bosan dengan yeoja di sini. Hehehe~"

Pletak!

"Aww~ appo~ Sehunnie~" rengek Kai yang baru saja menerima sentuhan 'lembut' di kepalanya.

"Ya! Buang pikiran kotorBerhenti memanggil 'ku seperti itu, Kai! Atau –"

"Ne, ne. Lebih baik kita siap-siap untuk lusa. Karena, aku yakin kita akan lama di sana."

Sehun tidak menjawab ajakan Kai. Ia hanya mengikuti Kai yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Memandang punggung Kai yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 'Bolehkah aku berharap... Semoga...'

Andaikan Sehun dapat melihat Kai. 'Ia ada di sana... Semoga...'

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sama-sama berharap. Berharap untuk seseorang yang sama. Tetapi, harapan yang berbeda.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Trekk...

"Wahh kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, eonnie."

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai pertukaran pelajar itu?"

"Haha~ kenapa dengan wajah 'mu, eonnie? Hhmm, biar 'ku tebak. Luhan dan Lay menggantikan posisi Donghae oppa dan Monkey itu. Aku benar 'kan, eonnie? Haha~"

"Diamlah! Kau membuat mood 'ku semakin buruk!"

"Haha~ jangan emosi, eonnie. Kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas mereka. Mereka hanya yeoja lemah, eonnie."

"Ne, kau benar."

"Woww! Lihat, eonnie. Kumpulan yeoja-yeoja tidak berguna di taman."

"Cih! Aku aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk mereka. Luhan, Lay tunggu saja."

"Apa yang kau rencakan, eonnie?"

"Kajja. Aku akan menjelaskan pada 'mu. Tapi, tidak di sini."

Kedua yeoja tersebut pergi dengan angkuh dan kilatan tajam dari mata mereka yang terus memperhatikan sekumpulan yeoja di taman kampus.

Sementara itu...

"Wahh ternyata gosip itu benarr~ Chukkae~~ Luhannie~~ chagii~~ Lay~~ ^^"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Baekkie! Aku juga ingin memeluk mereka~"

"Ugh~ Tao, jangan menangis panda. Hihihi~ aku terlalu senang."

Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao sedang berkumpul di taman kampus. Taman kampus hari ini sepi karena memang seharusnya ini sudah jam pulang mahasiswa KNUA. Tapi, beberapa saat lalu, Baekhyun meminta Luhan, Lay, dan Tao untuk bertemu di taman kampus. Rupanya ia ingin tahu apakah gosip yang menyebar mengenai Luhan dan Lay yang menggantikan sementara posisi Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebagai ketua himpunan mahasiswa jurusan Dance Performance sekaligus dancer terbaik yang KNUA miliki.

"Chamkamman, tadi kata 'mu gosip, Baekhyun?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Ne? Kalian belum dengar gosipnya? Aish, jinjjayo~ gosip itu sudah menyebar luas. Apakah kalian benar-benar tidak tahu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dan menatap Luhan, Lay, dan Tao satu-persatu.

Luhan, Lay, dan Tao yang memang tidak mendengar gosip itu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aish... Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku senang kalian bisa mendapatkan posisi itu meskipun sementara. Aku tahu kemampuan kalian. Jadi, pemimpin jurusan dan Donghae sunbae tidak salah memilih kalian ^^."

"Ne, benar kata Baekhyun. Sekali lagi chukaae~~ ^^" Tao membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Untuk apa dipermasalahkan. Toh, sudah menjadi fakta bahwa Luhan dan Lay memang memiliki kemampuan yang cukup luar biasa.

"Ne, gomawo Baekkie, Tao-ie." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aa~~ Untuk merayakannya bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan, lalu setelah itu kita jalan-jalan. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju 'kan? Ayolah~~" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ne~ aku setuju dengan Bacon ini. Yeay, jalan-jalan~" Sambung Tao tidak kalah antusiasnya.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lebar. 'Senang sekali berada didekat mereka. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya.' Batin Luhan. Tapi, seketika bayangan Luhan jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun dan Tao hilang seketika, ketika..

"Tidak ada jalan-jalan untuk sekarang. Aku dan Luhan harus mempersiapkan untuk acara lusa." Lay menjawab keinginan Baekhyun dan Tao dengan cukup dingin.

"Hahhh~ Kau merusak suasana, Lay." Pout Tao yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Lay.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendesah kecewa.

"Hey, sudahlah~ Lay benar, Tao. Aku dan Lay harus mempersiapkan untuk acara lusa. Tapi, kalian jangan kecewa, hari ini kita habiskan dengan makan rramyeon di kedai jajjangmyeon Sue Jin ahjumma. Bagaimana?" Lerai Luhan.

"Yeayy~~ Luhannie memang pengertian.. ^^ kami sayang Luhannie~" Baekhyun dan Tao teriak bersamaan meluapkan kesenangan mereka.

"Luhan! Kita Ti–"

"Lay, hanya sore ini. Kita masih bisa mempersiapkannya nanti malam dan besok. Aku yakin tidak akan mengganggu jadwal kita." Terang Luhan.

"Kalau Lay tidak ingin ikut, tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Biarkan saja ia sendirian di kamar asrama. Hehehe~" Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan meledek Lay. Tapi, justru Lay melayangkan kembali deathglare-nya dan Lay semakin geram ketika Tao menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun.

"Haha~ Bacon ini benar. Tinggalkan saja Lay, Hannie. Kekeke~" tambah Tao. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa tak lama lagi–

"LAARRRIIIIIII~~~"

Baekhyun dan Tao lari menghindari Lay yang mulai emosi. Lay ingin mengejar mereka tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Tap

"Hey~ sudahlah~ aku yakin mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh berkata seperti itu." Ternyata Luhan yang menahan Lay.

"Hah~ aku tahu itu. Dan Menghadapi mereka memang harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra."

"Dan hanya kau yang paling mengerti mereka. Aku percaya itu, Lay."

Lay hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kita susul mereka, Lay. kalau mereka hilang, kita juga yang repot, Lay." Ajak Luhan dengan diiringi kekehan kecil.

"Biar saja. Tidak usah kembali 'pun tidak masalah." Lay menanggapi lelucon Luhan. Tapi, percayalah. Seperti yang Luhan katakan, Lay memang mengerti ketiga sahabatnya itu. Meskipun sikap Lay, cenderung dingin terhadap mereka.

"Hahaha~" Luhan tertawa lepas setelah mendengar tanggapan Lay.

Lay tersenyum manis ketika mendengar Luhan tertawa lepas. 'Memang cantik' pikir Lay ketika menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang tertawa. Sedetik kemudian pandangan Luhan dan Lay bertemu. Mereka sama-sama melemparkan senyuman manis.

'Kau akan tetap menjadi bagian dari aku, Baekhyun, dan Tao.'

'Terima kasih karena kalian sepertinya menerima 'ku. Boleh kah aku berharap?'

.

.

TBC

(A/N):

Huwaahhhhh~~~~~! Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan #deepbow

Hanya ingin menuangkan ide cerita yang terlintas di pikiran saya.

Maaf juga update-nya kelamaan. Coz gy banyak tugas.. Jadi begini dehh..

Yang sudah mampir dan mau baca, Jeongmal Gamsahabnida.. Xie Xie Ni Men.. :)

Kalian bisa panggil aku Chingu, Eonnie, atau Noona atau Dongsaeng karena aku 92line :)

Sorry for typo. Langsung update soalnya. RnR :)

Big Thanks to:

**Love HunHan, baconeggyeol, , BabySuLayDo, Sari Nur hanifah, rinie hun, putri, blue minra, tiikaaa, sari2min, ciiiiiu, NanaFujoshi, Jin Ki Tao, Chan, Yoon Min Ra, Tania3424, Kwon Ji-Fen, BaconCinta Telor, yuliafebry, Jung Jisun, Nezta, Zhiekyu, Rachigesuka, Bleeze Hunter, .**

Pay pay :) Jongmal gamsahamnida untuk yang disebut di atas, dan siders yang belum mau review :) ..


	4. Chapter 4

When The Time Talking

**Chapter 3**

**Cast:** All Exo Member

**Pairing: **HunHan, KaiDo, KrisTao, ChanBaek, ChenMin, SuLay – Slight KaiHan ChenLay and other

**Other Cast :** Bermunculan seiring berjalannya ff ini #Plak (Super Junior Member, Shinee member, SNSD member, f(x) member, DBSK member)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Allah Swt, SMEnt, and his Family. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. **Alurnya lama**. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS!

Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK :)

...

Happy Reading~~ :D

.

.

"Jadi, kalian belum memberikan keputusannya?"

"Belum, Tao. Kami sangat tekejut mendengarnya. Terutama, aku. Jadi, kami meminta waktu."

"Wae, Luhannie? Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa melakukannya. Percayalah."

"Ini tidak seperti kau membalikkan telapak tangan, Baekhyun. Tapi, terima kasih atas support-nya."

"Kau benar, Lay. Kapan kalian akan memberikan keputusannya?"

"Besok. Aku dan Lay harus memberikan keputusannya besok, karena upacara pelepasan dan penyambutan akan diselenggarakan besok."

"Ugh~ kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku tidak mendengar desas-desusnya."

"Entahlah, Baekkie~"

Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao terdiam. Mereka bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Empat jjajangmyeon untuk empat gadis manis~ silahkan dinikmati, chagii~ ^^"

Teriakan dan kedatangan Sue Jin ahjumma sang pemilik kedai rramyeon memecahkan keheningan di antara empat mahasiswa cantik nan manis itu.

"Whhoooaaa~ akhirnya datang juga." Dengan mata berbinar Baekhyun menatap jjajangmyeon yang sedang ditata oleh Sue Jin ahjumma.

"Makan~ makan~ makan~"

Pletak!

"Aww~ Ya! Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau hobi sekali memukul kepala 'ku, Lay?! Aish, Neo Jinjja!"

"Kau berisik, Tao. Seperti tidak makan berbulan-bulan."

"Ya! Baekkie juga berisik, kenapa kau tidak memukulnya juga, eoh? Kenapa hanya aku?!"

"Hahaha~ kalian akur seperti biasa ya~" Semua menoleh ke arah Sue Jin ahjumma yang masih menata jjajangmyeon pesanan Luhan dan sahabatnya.

"Huh? Apa aku salah bicara?" Sambungnya, melihat reaksi pelanggan tetapnya itu hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Ahh~ aniyo, ahjumma." Baekhyun yang menjawab diiringi dengan eye smile-nya.

"Jja! Selasai~" Ucap Sue Jin ahjumma setengah berteriak..

"Ahjumma, gomapda~"

"Ne, Luhan. Jja! Jeulgyeojuseyo~ ^^"

"Ne~ Jeulgyeojuseyo~^^"

Setelah Sue Jin ahjumma pergi untuk melayani pelanggannya yang lain, Luhan, Lay, Tao, dan Baekhyun menyantap jjajangmyeon mereka dengan lahap. Sebenarnya, sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap sore untuk berkumpul dan makan bersama di kedai rramyeon milik Sue Jin ahjumma. Meskipun itu adalah kedai rramyeon, tidak jarang mereka –terutama Baekhyun dan Tao– memesan kimchi, ddeokbokki, bibimbap, gimbap, bulgogi, galbi, dan makanan lain selain jjajangmyeon. Tentu saja, Sue Jin ahjumma dengan senang hati membuatkannya. Ia sudah menganggap Luhan dan sahabatnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Pelanggan yang lain? Ahh~ Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao berada di dalam rumah pemilik kedai tentu saja. Tetapi, untuk sore ini mereka berada di kedai Seu Jin ahjumma karena hanya memesan jajangmyeon.

.

.

"Ahh~ gamsahamnida, Suho-ssi. Mianada, telah merepotkan 'mu."

"Gwenchana, Siwon sunbae."

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa sangat bersalah tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan pihak universitas untuk pertukaran pelajar."

"Tidak perlu difikirkan, sunbae. Aku yakin Soo Man seosaengnim memakluminya."

"Hahh~ Geuraeyo~ Aku percaya pada 'mu, Suho-ssi."

"Ne. Gamsahamnida, Sunbae. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan sunbae dan terutama Soo Man seosaengnim."

"Ne. Ah~ jangan lupa beritahu pada Kris-ssi. Kalian berdua yang akan mewakili pertukaran pelajar untuk jurusan Drama/Theatre dari Seoul Institute of Arts."

"Ne. Akan saya sampaikan, sunbae."

"Jja! Aku pergi dulu. Hwaiting!" Siwon langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Suho.

"Ne, hwaiting sunbae!" balas Suho dengan setengah berteriak karena Siwon –sunbae Suho– sudah jauh.

Sejenak Suho memandang kepergian sunbae yang sangat dikaguminya. Bagaimana tidak? Choi Siwon, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sudah memenangkan berbagai macam kompetisi drama dan acting, menjadi trainee SM entertainmaent –salah satu production house/agensi– yang sangat terkenal dengan kesuksesan para artisnya yang berada di bawah naungannya dan tidak lama lagi ia akan debut, kemudian sifatnya yang ramah dan sopan. Tentu saja, Suho mengaguminya. Meskipun, Suho tidak kalah berbakatnya dengan Siwon. Suho sudah memenangkan berbagai macam kompetisi drama. Hanya saja Suho belum menjadi trainee dari perusahaan manapun. Belum bukan berarti tidak 'kan? Untuk saat ini, ia ingin fokus pada pendidikannya dan menabung untuk masa depannya.

Puk!

Suho yang merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya kemudian menoleh.

"Ah~ Kris. Kau membuat 'ku terkejut."

"Bagaimana keputusannya?" tanya Kris to do point.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Kris." Jawab Suho.

"Ok. Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Upacara pelepasan dan penyambutan akan dilaksanakan lusa. Sebaiknya, kita persiapkan semua yang kita butuhkan sekarang, Kris."

"Ne, kajja."

Kris dan Suho berjalan beriringan menuju asrama mereka. Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti di antara mereka.

"Suho."

"Hm?"

"Berapa lam––"

"Aww~ appo~ Sehunnie~"

Kris merasa familiar dengan suara rengekan tersebut. Kemudian, ia menoleh menyapukan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Waeyo, Kris?" Suho yang penasaran kenapa sahabatnya tidak jadi berbicara, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau dengar suara itu?"

"S-Suara apa, Kris? Kau jangan membuat 'ku takut."

Kris yang merasa aneh dengan jawaban Suho, kembali menatap Suho.

"Aish! Bukan itu yang 'ku maksud. Kau terlalu parno, Junmyeon." Kris kembali mencari si pemilik suara rengekan tadi.

"Ya! Buang pikiran kotor 'mu dan Berhenti memanggil 'ku seperti itu, Kai! Atau –"

"Ne, ne. Lebih baik kita siap-siap untuk lusa. Karena, aku yakin kita akan lama di sana."

"Ahh~ benar dugaan 'ku."

Twit!

"Aww! Suho! kau mencubit 'ku terlalu keras!" Kris menggenggam tangan Suho yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja mencubit lengan Kris karena takut.

"Apa maksud 'mu dugaan 'mu benar, huh?!"

"Aish! Itu bukan suara hantu, Junmyeon."

"Lalu?"

"Lihat ke arah jam 2. Itu Kai dan Sehun." Kris menunjuk ke tempat yang ia maksud. Suho mengikuti arah pandang dan tangan Kris.

"Astaga, Kris! Kau membuat 'ku takut."

"..."

"Kris?" Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kris, Suho kembali menatap Kris.

"Lepaskan tangan 'mu, Junmyeon."

"..."

"Kau tahu, itu sangat sakit."

"Aigoo~ mianhae, Kris. Hehe, tadi aku takut, jadi tidak sadar sudah mencubit 'mu." Kris memutar bola matanya malas seraya mengusap lengannya yang terlihat memerah.

"Kau saja yang terlalu parno. Kita hampiri mereka."

"Ne, kajja."

.

.

Trang~

Tap

Trang~

Trak! Greb!

"Eonnie, bagaimana kalau kaleng ini mengenai kepala 'ku, eoh? Kalau aku tidak menghindar, mungkin akan ada gundukan di dahi 'ku."

"Huh?"

"Kau melamun, eonnie."

"A-ah~ jeongmal mianhae, Kyungie-ah. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berada di sana."

Yeoja yang di panggil Kyungie terkekeh kecil mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan oleh yeoja imut di hadapannya itu.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, yeoja imut itu bertanya dengan sedikit dingin.

"Apa ada yang lucu Do Kyungsoo?"

"Hahaha~ jangan marah, eonnie. Aku hanya sedang berfikir."

"Huh? Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Kyungie?"

"Aku sedang bertanya-tanya, kenapa eonnie 'ku yang imut ini bisa semurung ini?"

"Hahhh~ aku malas membahasnya, Kyungie." Ucap yeoja imut itu sambil berlalu.

"Ya! Eonnie. Ayolah~ beritahu aku~ baozi eonnie" Rajuk Kyungsoo seraya mengekor di belakang yeoja imut itu. Persis seperti anak ayam.

"Ya..ya.. Baiklah. Tapi, sambil jalan saja ya? Hhmm, supaya kita bisa langsung pulang. Ini sudah sore."

"Ne. Gwenchanayo. Jja! Ceritakan apa masalah 'mu, eonnie?"

"Ada syaratnya. Panggil aku Xiumin eonnie! Bukan Baozi eonnie! Arraseo!"

"Hahaha~ ne, arraseo..arraseo.."

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar gosip-gosipnya 'kan?" Tanya Xiumin memulai.

"Gosip? Gosip yang mana?"

"Luhan dan Lay."

"Jadi, itu semua benar?"

"Hhh~ mereka memang tidak bersalah sebenarnya. Donghae sunbae dan Eunhyuk sunbae yang memilih mereka, dan semua kepengurusan Himpunan Jurusan menyetujuinya." Keluh Xiumin.

"Kemampuan mereka memang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja." Sambung Xiumin.

"Kemampuan 'mu juga tidak biasa-biasa saja, eonnie. Jangan merendah seperti itu."

"Hahh~ tapi tetap saja aku kalah dibandingkan dengan mereka berdua."

"Kau ingat tidak saat kau memenangkan posisi ketiga saat kompetisi di Qingdao China? Itu sudah membuktikan kalau kau memang mampu. Bahkan, Luhan-ssi saja menduduki posisi keempat. Ya... meskipun Lay-ssi mendapatkan posisi kedua." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Aigoo~ Kyungie~ Kau juga harus ingat. Saat itu kalau Lay tidak sedang cidera pinggul, mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan posisi pertama (juara umum). Kalau Luhan, saat kompetisi itu ia sedang tidak sehat. Dalam keadaan seperti itupun, mereka dapat meraih posisi yang cukup memuaskan. Apalagi, kalau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Jawab Xiumin tidak kalah panjangnya.

"Dan mereka sudah membuktikan itu saat kompetisi di Cheongdam." Lanjut Xiumin semakin memelankan suaranya.

"Kalau begitu, buat saja mereka sakit terusnya. Kkk~" Usul Kyungsoo dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Mwoya?! Aku tidak ingin menggunakan cara kotor seperti itu, Kyungie." Xiumin menatap horor pada Kyungsoo yang hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi sahabat yang sudah dianggap kakak kandungnya.

"Hahaha~ eonnie aku hanya bercanda. Just kidding~ Don't get it wrong."

"Bercanda 'mu tidak lucu, Kyungsoo."

"Hey, Don't be upset. Come on. Tapi, kalau kau ingin melakukannya juga tidak masalah,"

"Lupakan! Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Kajja." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan siempunya tangan, Xiumin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo? Tentu saja ia berjalan sedikit terseret-seret.

'Apa aku harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo? Eotteohkhae?' Lirih Xiumin dalam hatinya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

"Jadi, Chen-ssi yang akan menggantikan posisi ketua himpunan jurusan Vocal Music?"

"Yup."

"Dan kau ditugaskan untuk menjadi wakil ketuanya?"

"Yup. That's Right, Tao."

"Aigoo~"

"Ada apa dengan 'mu, Tao? Sepertinya kau tidak menerima kenyataan itu?"

"Ya! Baekkie, kalau Chen-ssi menjadi ketua aku percaya, kemampuannya tidak perlu diragukan dan satu lagi.. Suaranya mampu membuat bulu kuduk 'ku berdiri. Tetapi, kalau wakilnya kau...emmh... aku tidak yakin." Papar Tao. Sepertinya dari hati.

Trak!

"Ya! Ya! Apa maksud 'mu kau tidak yakin,eoh?! Kau meragukan kemampuan 'ku, huh?! Aish, Neo!" Baekhyun yang kesal dengan kata-kata Tao yang seolah-seolah meragukan kemampuannya menjadi wakil Himpunan Jurusan sementara, meletakkan sumpit untuk makan jajangmyeon-nya dengan 'sedikit' keras.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak!" Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan kalau kalian mendengarnya dengan seksama. Karena Lay mengatakannya dengan penekanan disetiap katanya dan menatap tajam Baekkie dan Tao.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Tao langsung terdiam. Lay sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar –Ugh~ mungkin terburuk. Ya, mungkin Lay malu. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang seluruh pengunjung di kedai itu menatap ke arah meja mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Marah sudah pasti karena terganggu dengan suara sumpit dan teriakan Baekhyun.

"Ehem. Bagaimana dengan jurusan 'mu, Tao? Siapa yang akan diutus untuk mewakili?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan keadaan yang sempat hening dan canggung, tentu saja sebelumnya Luhan telah membungkuk di tempatanya meminta maaf kepada pengunjung yang merasa terganggu.

"Hm.. Untuk hal itu, tentu saja ketua Himpunan Jurusan. Sulli-ssi dan Changmin oppa. Dan yang menggantikan posisi ketua dan wakilnya Yoona-ssi dan Chany––"

"OMMONA! Baekki! Tiang listrik berjalan datang! Cepat sembunyi! Kyaa~~"

"Ya! Jangan keras-keras panda bodoh! Nanti ketahuan! Kyaaa~ bagaimana ini?!"

"Ya! Kau juga berteriak, bacon!"

"Aku berteriak karena kau berteriak, panda!"

Lay dan Luhan hanya mengerutkan alis mereka melihat tingkah sahabat mereka. Luhan dan Lay kemudian yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan Tao.

'Ah~ ternyata dia.' Batin mereka berdua.

"Yo~ Putri Baekhyun yang manis, aku datang. Ternyata kita sehati, chagi. Kkkk~"

Deg!

Suara berat khas namja menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedang sibuk histeris. Lay dan Luhan tentu saja sudah tahu suara itu.

"Kyaaaa! Lariiiiiiii~ Tao/Baekkie!" Baekhyun dan Tao sama-sama teriak dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian pergi!" Teriak namja tinggi itu.

"Sudahlah, percuma kau mengejarnya. Dia tidak akan tertarik pada 'mu kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu padanya." Lerai Lay.

"Huh?" Namja tinggi itu terlihat bingung dengan apa yang Lay ucapkan. Jadi, ia hanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Duduklah. Aku tahu kau menyukai Baekhyun." Ajak Luhan.

"Ahh~ ne. Gamsahamnida." Namja tinggi itu akhirnya paham arah pembicaraan Lay dan Luhan. Ia duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Baekhyun dan Tao dan berhadapan dengan Lay dan Luhan

Sebelum memulai, Namja tinggi itu terkekeh sebentar, dan jika Luhan dan Lay perhatikan dengan seksama terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajah namja tinggi itu.

"Park Chanyeol imnida." Namja itu –Chanyeol memperkanalkan dirinya.

"Luhan imnida."

"Lay imnida."

"Ah~ ne aku sudah tahu. Hehe."

"Kau sudah tahu kami?"

"Sahabat Byun Baekhyun. Katakan kalau aku tidak salah." Ucap Chanyeol percaya diri dan jangan lupakan senyum 3 jarinya.

"Ne, kau benar." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun?"

"Sangat kentara, ya? Ck, aku memang suka ahh~ ani..ani. 'Ku rasa aku mulai mencintainya." Aku Chanyeol diiringi kekehan kecil.

"Huh? Secepat itu 'kah kau katakan kau mencintai seseorang, lalu mengatakannya pada orang lain?"

"Huh? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Cih, semua laki-laki sama saja."

Sret!

Tap

Tap

"Hey, kenapa kau pergi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Lay pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sangat bingung dengan sikap Lay pada dirinya dan Luhan yang juga menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut, tidak menyangka reaksi Lay akan seperti itu.

'Ck, saat ini ia memang sangat sensitif. Hhh~'

"Hey, ada apa dengan sahabat 'mu itu?" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"A-ah~ Hmm.. Chanyeol-ssi, maafkan Lay. Sebenarnya, yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah sifat Lay. Hm~ mungkin ia sedikit lelah. Ya, begitulah." Luhan mencari alasan agar Chanyeol tidak salah paham dengan sikap Lay.

"Aigoo~ jangan terlalu formal pada 'ku, ne? Panggil saja Chanyeol. Hhm~ dan untuk sahabat 'mu, mungkin aku yang salah. Aku juga minta maaf, ne?"

"Geurae~ Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Chanyeol. Annyeong~"

Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai. Agak sedikit terburu-buru. Ia khawatir dengan Lay dan yang lain.

'Huft~ aku jadi pulang sendiri~'

.

.

Splassshh!

Ctarr!

Kilatan cahaya dari langit kemudian disusul setelahnya suara petir yang sangat menggelegar memekakkan telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya.

Sudah dipastikan hujan deras akan mengguyur kota Seoul dan sekitarnya.

"Eonnie, aku sudah lelah. Ayo, kita pulang~ jeball~"

"Cih, tubuh saja yang tinggi tapi tidak ada staminanya."

"Aish! Ini berbeda, eonnie. Kita sudah menstalker dia lebih dari 2 jam yang lalu. Aku lelah, eonnie. Dan Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

"Kalau kau takut, kau boleh pulang."

CTARRRR!

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Teriakan yeoja terdengar sangat nyaring dari balik sebuah pohon besar. Petir kembali menyapa.

"Aish! Jangan berteriak, Choi Sooyoung!"

"T-tapi a-aku takut, eonnie." Hanya cicitan yang dikeluarkan yeoja bernama Sooyoung itu. Tapi, masih terdengar oleh yeoja yang dipanggil eonnie di depannya.

ZZZRRAASSHH

Hujan 'pun turun membasahi tanah Seoul. Malam yang dingin semakin mencekam dengan hadirnya hujan.

"Eonnie, ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah menemukan kelinci percobaan 'mu 'kan? Jadi, ayolah~ kita lanjutkan besok." Rajuk Sooyeong dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup.

"..."

"Eonnie, tolong dengarkan aku. Kelinci percobaan 'mu sudah kau temukan dan ternyata ia berada satu jurusan dengan 'mu. Jadi, kau lebih mudah menyelidikinya, bukan? Maka dari itu, besok saja kita lanjutkan pengintaian kita." Rajuk Sooyeong lagi dengan terbata akibat menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau benar, Youngie. Ayo kita pulang. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi." Yeoja itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya meskipun di bawah guyuran hujan dengan Sooyoung mengekor di belakangnya.

'Akan kau rasakan akibatnya kelinci manis. Tidak akan lama lagi.'

.

.

TBC

(A/N):

Huwaahhhhh~~~~~! Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan #deepbow

Hanya ingin menuangkan ide cerita yang terlintas di pikiran saya. Dan saya sedang dalam masa-masa tegang. PPLK1 menanti.

Maaf juga update-nya kelamaan.

Yang sudah mampir dan mau baca, Jeongmal Gamsahabnida.. Xie Xie Ni Men.. :)

Kalian bisa panggil aku Chingu, Eonnie, atau Noona atau Dongsaeng karena aku 92line :)

Sorry for typo. Langsung update soalnya. RnR :)

Big Thanks to:

**Love HunHan, baconeggyeol, , BabySuLayDo, Sari Nur hanifah, rinie hun, putri, blue minra, tiikaaa, sari2min, ciiiiiu, NanaFujoshi, Jin Ki Tao, Chan, Yoon Min Ra, Tania3424, Kwon Ji-Fen, BaconCinta Telor, yuliafebry, Jung Jisun, Nezta, Zhiekyu, Rachigesuka, Bleeze Hunter, .**

**Tiikaaa, lisnana1, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtics, 0312luLuEXOticS, baconeggyeol, Han Ri rin, BabySuLayDo, Dian haniehunie, ICE BLOCK, Riyoung Kim**

Pay pay :) Jongmal gamsahamnida untuk yang disebut di atas, dan siders yang belum mau review :) ..

Maaf aku belum bisa review. Tapi seirus, aku sangat senang dengan review yang membangun darikalian :)

Insayaallah chapter depan akan aku balas review kalian. :)


	5. Chapter 5

When The Time Talking

**Chapter 3**

**Cast:** All Exo Member

**Pairing: **HunHan, KaiDo, KrisTao, ChanBaek, ChenMin, SuLay – Slight KaiHan ChenLay and other

**Other Cast :** Bermunculan seiring berjalannya ff ini #Plak (Super Junior Member, Shinee member, SNSD member, f(x) member, DBSK member)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Allah Swt, SMEnt, and his Family. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. **Alurnya lama**. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS!

Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK :)

Sekali lagi, Alurnya **Sangat Lambat.**

...

Happy Reading~~ :D

.

.

Korea National University of Arts dan Seoul Institute of Arts telah sepakat untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar. Kedua universitas ini sekarang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan untuk upacara pelepasan dan penyambutan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar.

Ternyata persiapan untuk acara tersebut menyita banyak waktu, sehingga membuat jam pelajaran di Seoul Institute of Arts terhenti untuk sementara. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di Korea National University of Arts. Semua kegiatan diliburkan dengan syarat semua mahasiswa, baik panitia maupun yang bukan panitia harus membantu persiapan upacara pelepasan dan penyambutan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar.

Saat ini di setiap jurusan KNUA tengah sibuk menyiapkan berbagai properti untuk acara, dan mereka berencana untuk menampilkan sesuatu sesuai dengan jurusan dan keahlian masing-masing. Hm, misalnya untuk Jurusan Department of Acting akan mementaskan sebuah drama. Lain halnya dengan jurusan Department of Dance Performance yang pastinya akan menampilkan kebolehan mereka dalam dance.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti mampu. Aku dan Hyukie percaya dengan kalian."

"Gamsahamnida, Donghae sunbae."

"Ne. Oh iya, untuk acara pelepasan mungkin hanya sambutan saja dari Rektor KNUA dan beberapa Dekan dari semua Fakultas dan Jurusan. Dan aku yakin itu pasti akan sangat membosankan."

Plak!

"Ya! Hyukie chagi, kenapa kau memukul 'ku?!" Keluh Donghae.

"Kau memberi pengaruh buruk pada Luhan dan Lay, Donghae!"

Lay dan Luhan hanya terkikik mendengar pasangan kekasih di depan mereka bertengkar.

"Hey, aku benar 'kan? Mendengarkan sambutan itu sangat membosankan dan pasti mengantuk. Ugh~ membayangkannnya saja aku sudah malas."

"Aish! Apa salah 'ku Tuhan? Kau memberikan aku namjachingu yang pemalas. Ckckck.." Ratap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bercanda tentu saja.

"Jangan kalian hiraukan ikan ini." Canda Enhyuk dengan menunjuk wajah Donghae.

"Jadi, hanya saat penyambutan mahasiswa SIA saja kita tampil, sunbae?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne. Tampilkan yang terbaik, ne? Hwaiting!"

"Hm, buat mereka terpukau dengan penampilan kalian. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian tampilkan sexy dance sa––"

PLETAK!

"Aww~ Appoo, chagi~"

"Ya! Bicara apa, kau!" Bentak Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya menyarankan, Hyukie. Sexy dance mungkin dapat menarik perhatian dari mahasiswa Seoul Institute of Arts." Cicit Donghae karena takut dengan wajah murka sang kekasih. Ckck..

"Cih, aku harus mendinginkan kepala 'mu, Hae. Kajja!" Eunhyuk berlalu dari hadapan Luhan dan Lay dengan menarik telinga Donghae dan tentu saja diiringi dengan protes penolakan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian selamat berjuang. Hwaiting! Kami akan merindukan kalian~" sambung Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh pada Luhan dan Lay dan bicara dengan agak keras karena posisinya yang sudah pergi lumayan jauh.

"Hehehe~ mereka lucu dan serasi, ya Lay?" Luhan memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae pergi.

"Hm." Lay hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Setuju dengan pendapat Luhan.

Suasana kembali hening. Bukan. Mereka bukan tidak ingin berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka juga tidak bertengkar. Mereka, Luhan dan Lay memang senang dengan suasana hening yang disertai semilir angin seperti sekarang. Jadi, mereka menikmati suasana yang jarang mereka temukan seperti saat ini, karena kesibukan kuliah.

"Lu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang dance. Aku baru saja menerima whatsApp dari Shindong oppa. Kita harus menemuinya di sana sekarang." Ucap Lay memecahkan keheningan dan membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Hm. Kalau begitu kita langsung ke sana saja. Kajja." Jawab Luhan.

"Mianhae, aku membuat 'mu terkejut, ya?. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau hampir tertidur." Lay merasa bersalah karena tadi ia melihat sedikit pergerakan Luhan yang tersentak.

"Gwenchana. Kajja, jangan membuat Shindong oppa menunggu." Ucap Luhan seraya ingin bangkit dari posisinya yang semula duduk bersandar di batang pohon.

"Ne."

Lay sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan berdiri kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Betapa terkejutnya Lay ketika ia menoleh kemudian melihat Luhan sedang berpegangan pada pohon yang menjadi sandaran mereka tadi saat duduk, sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Lu! Gwenchanayo? Apa ini karena aku? Jeongmal mianhae." Lay yang merasa khawatir, mendekati Luhan.

"Gwenchana, Lay. Mungkin hanya terlalu tiba-tiba berdiri." Elak Luhan.

"Tapi, bukan kare––"

Greb.

Luhan menahan tangan Lay yang ingin membantunya berjalan.

"Ini bukan karena kau. Dan aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Ucap Luhan yakin.

"Hhh~~ Baiklah." Lay hanya pasrah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Sebelum berjalan, Luhan memejamkan sejenak matanya agar pening dikepalanya menghilang. Begitu sudah berkurang, Luhan dan Lay kembali ke ruang dance.

.

.

Other side...

"Baekhyun-ssi, bisakah aku minta bantuan 'mu?"

"Ne. Kau dapat mengandalkan aku, Taeyeon sunbae. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah~ terimakasih sebelumnya. Lagu yang akan kau dan Chen-ssi nyanyikan nanti saat upacara pelepasan dan penyambutan, ternyata membutuhkan satu partner lagi. Mungkin Seohyun mengira aku akan mengambil bagian dalam menyanyi." Papar taeyeon.

"Ah~ Ne. Lalu, apa yang bisa aku bantu, sunbae?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hm.. Aku ingin meminta pendapat 'mu untuk mencari seseorang lagi agar pembagian part-nya tepat. Mungkin, kau mempunyai rekomendasi siapa orangnya?"

"Hmm~ Mianhae, sunbae. Untuk saat ini aku tidak tahu. Memangnya, Chen-ssi tidak punya?"

"Itu yang aku pusingkan. Aku tidak tahu keberadaan Chen di mana. Maka dari itu, aku meminta bantuan 'mu." Jawab Taeyeon.

'Hahh~ pasti menemui Lay lagi.' Baekhyun bermonolog dalam hatinya.

"Seohyun sudah tidak mungkin, karena ia sudah menjadi pengiring kalian dengan pianonya. Dan yang lain, tidak bisa karena acara ini bertepatan dengan hari kompetisi vocal." Sambung Taeyeon.

"Hhhmm~ sebentar, sunbae. Aku fikirkan dulu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata menatap langit-langit ruang vocal seolah-olah ia dapat menerawang dan melatakkan telunjuk di dagunya. Pose berfikir Baekhyun, mode on.

"Ne. Jangan lama-lama, Baekhyun."

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Taeyeon mulai jengah.

"Baekhyun-ssi."

"..."

"Baekhyun..."

"..."

Baekhyun tetap bertahan dengan pose berfikirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Panggil Taeyeon dengan sentakan.

Ctik!

"AHA!" Teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Taeyeon dan beberapa mahasiswa yang melewati mereka terkejut.

"Hehehe~ Mianhae, sunbae." Baekhyun yang sadar akan tatapan Taeyeon dan teman-temannya yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan –ada-apa-dengan-mu– segera meminta maaf pada Taeyeon.

"Sudahlah. Ada apa kau berteriak? Kau menemukan siapa orangnya, Baekhyun?" Taeyeon tidak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Tapi, justru Taeyeon balik bertanya.

"Ne. D.O-ssi bagaimana, sunbae? Tipe suaranya aku rasa cocok dengan lagu yang akan aku dan Chen-ssi bawakan." Jelas Baekhyun antusias.

"D.O? Apakah yang kau maksud adalah Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Taeyeon memperjelas.

"Ne. Bagaimana, sunbae?"

Taeyeon terlihat berfikir. Menimbang-nimbang apakah, sesuai dengan kriteria yang ia butuhkan.

"Hmm~ kurasa pilihan 'mu tepat, Baekhyun-ah. ^^" Akhirnya Taeyeon menyetujui usul Baekhyun.

Bakhyun yang mendengar usulnya disetujui oleh Wakil Ketua Himpunan Jurusan Department of Vocal Music itu, sangat senang.

"Jinjja, sunbae? Ahhh~ syukurlah kalau sunbae setuju."

"Gomawoyo, Baekhyun."

"Ne, sunbae. Aku sangat senang dapat membantu sunbae."

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang namja kepala besar dengan poker face dan gaya cool andalannya.

Dan membuat Baekhyun dan Taeyeon terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua.

"Huh? Yesung oppa?!" Tanya Taeyeon dengan sedikit melengking karena terkejut.

"Kau membuat kami terkejut, sunbae." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu, Baekhyun. Dan Maaf kalau aku membuat kalian terkejut." Jawab namja kepala besar dan poker face itu, yang ternyata adalah Ketua Himpunan Jurusan Department of Vocal Music –Yesung.

"Bagaimana, Taeyeon? Sudah kau dapatkan siapa orangnya?" Sambung Yesung.

"Ne. Ini berkat Baekhyun." Jawab Taeyeon.

"Nugu?"

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Hmm, Do Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo..~" Ucap Yesung berkali-kali seakan-akan mengucapkan sebuah mantera.

"Oppa, kau membuat kami takut. Aura 'mu saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk kami berdiri semua. Hentikan pose 'mu itu. Apa-apaan kau."

"Ya! Deongsaeng kurang ajar! Hmm~ tapi pilihan 'mu boleh juga, hoobae."

"A-ah~ gamsahamnida, sunbae."

"Ne. Berlatihlah. Karena besok sudah hari H." Tambah Yesung sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja yang saat ini sedang memandang -apa-apaan-tingkahnya-itu- kepada Yesung.

"Jja! Baiklah sunbae. Sekarang aku akan mencari D.O. Aku akan memberitahu kabar bagus ini agar kita dapat secepatnya berlatih." Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya –mari-lihat-tingkah-aneh-sunbae-kita- dengan Taeyeon.

"Ahh~ baiklah. Kau benar, Lebih cepat lebih baik. Hwaiting, ne!"

Kemudian Baekhyun dan Taeyeon melangkah keluar dari ruang vocal bersama, kemudian terpisah dan berjalan ke tempat yang berbeda arah dan tentunya juga untuk urusan yang berbeda.

.

.

"CUT"

Prok

Prok

Prok

Prok

Suasana riuh langsung menyambut indera pendengaran semua orang-orang yang berada dalam ruang Teater saat ini.

"Jjang! Acting kalian sudah meningkat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Semoga pementasan kalian nanti saat acara penyambutan mahasiswa perkuran pelajar, sukses." Ucap Jung Jung Hwa selaku sutradara.

'Yeaayyyy~~~~'

Terdengar koor yang membuat ruang acting penuh dengan hiruk pikuk kegembiraan.

'Cih, drama macam apa ini? Tidak berguna. Apalagi pemeran utama yeoja-nya. Acting seperti itu dikatakan bagus?! Benar-benar membosankan!'

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu orang yang tidak ikut terlarut dalam kebahagian yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh seluruh mahasiswa Jurusan Department of Acting yang sedang berkumpul dalam rangka gladi resik pementasan drama. Rencananya drama ini akan disuguhkan saat upacara penyambutan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar.

Berdiri seorang diri di sudut ruangan masih dengan kostum dramanya.

Menatap benci pada seluruh kumpulan manusia di depannya. Marah, kesal, dan kecewa. Itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan. Siapa yang tidak kesal dan kecewa. Pemeran utama yang sudah ia dapatkan ternyata berpindah pada hoobae-nya yang masih sedikit pengalamannya diandingkan dengan dirinya. Tetapi, di mata sang sutradara, acting hoobae-nya bagus. Ckck...

BRRAAKK!

Semua orang serempak menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh seseorang.

"Ada apa dengan Sooyoung-ssi?" Tanya salah satu dari mahasiswa yang ada di sana.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukan. Bukan mereka tidak ingin menjawab. Mereka diam karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan yeoja yang tadi berdiri soerang diri di sudut ruangan ruang Teater. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sooyoung sudah melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka baru sadar ketika pintu ditutup cukup kencang.

Setelah itu, keadaan hening. tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan sampai sang sutradaralah yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Sudahlah, cukup untuk latihan hari ini. Tao-ssi perlancar saat kau melakukan dialog menyatakan cinta pada sang prajurit." Ucap sutradara seraya menatap Tao.

"Dan ingat! Berlatihlah lemah lembut. Kau di sini berperan sebagai putri kerajaan, bukan preman pasar yang ingin menodong orang, Tao-er. Arraseo?" Tambah sang sutradara.

"Arraseo. Saya akan berusaha, seosaengnim." Jawab Tao dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tao melakukan itu sebanarnya hanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Bagaimana tidak, setelah Jung Jung Hwa sang sutradara selesai berbicara, Tao dapat mendengar kekehan dari semua yang hadir di sana. Tao memang sedikit tomboy, jadi harap kalian maklum apabila dalam drama ia harus bertransformasi menjadi putri kerajaan yang penuh dengan kelembutan dan keanggunan. Jauh dari sifat aslinya.

Itu sangat sulit untuk Tao, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Tapi Tao bisa menjadi sangat manis jika ia melakukan acting itu dengan benar. Dan ia baru saja berhasil. Penampilannya saat gladi resik tadi benar-benar mendapat pujian dari Jung Jung Hwa. Hanya perlu sedikit lagi polesan kelemahlembutan, maka ia akan menjadi putri yang sesungguhnya.

"Dan Kau, Park Chanyeol." Lanjut sutradara menunjuk Chanyeol yang berada di samping Tao.

"Ne, seosaengnim." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau harus ingat! Kau harus mengurangi tertawa 'mu itu. Apalagi, saat tao menyatakan cinta pada prajurit. Dan harusnya kau banyak belajar bela diri dari Tao. Kau berperan sebagai prajurit, tapi tidak bisa berkelahi. Ckck.." Keluh sutradara.

"Ne, seosaengnim. Saya akan berusaha." Selalu dengan cengiran ceria andalannya saat ia berbicara.

"Ok. Kita cukup 'kan sampai di sini. Kalian telah bekerja dengan baik. Gamsahamnida. Semoga sukses." Ucap sutradara mengakhiri kegiatan mereka hari ini.

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Koor semua mahasiswa.

"Kau telah berusaha dengan baik, Tao-ie. Akting 'mu bagus."

"Ah~ gomawo, Sulli-ya. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Ani..ani.. Aku serius. Hehe, semoga acara besok berjalan sukses, ne."

"Kau juga, Sulli-ya. Semoga kau dan Changming sunbae juga sukses di sana."

"Ne. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Annyeong~"

Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Sulli hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah Sulli tidak terlihat lagi, Tao bersiap untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pulang.

'Huft~ rasanya hari ini lelah sekali.' Dengusnya saat berjalan ke lokernya yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Greb!

Tiba-tiba ia merasa pundaknya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Tao-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Suara berat langsung menyapa telinga Tao.

"Ada perlu apa, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Tao sudah berbalik menghadap sang penanya.

"Hmm~ ini soal kemarin saat di kedai ramyeon." Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

Tao mengangakat sebelah alisnya. Ia berfikir sejenak.

"Oh~ Sudahlah lupakan saja. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Jauhi Baekhyun. Playboy kampus seperti 'mu tidak pantas untuknya." Tao memperingatkan Chanyeol sambil berlalu.

Tapi, Chanyeol mengekor.

"Aku? Playboy?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya sendiri tepat di hidungnya.

"Lalu, siapa lagi?" Balas Tao tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Chamkamman. Pasti ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Aku memang pangeran kampus. Tapi mereka yang mendekat pada 'ku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, Tao. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkah 'mereka' pada 'ku." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Dan aku tidak menanggapi mereka. Aku selalu menghindar kalau kau perhatikan aku baik-baik. Tidak dengan sebelah mata." Sambung Chanyeol buru-buru saat melihat Tao tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia terlihat ingin membantah argumen Chanyeol.

Tao terlihat berfikir setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang terakhir..

"Percayalah. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dan mungkin sekarang aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi, jeball~ jangan biarkan dia menghindar terus." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, akan aku pertimbangkan. Tapi tetap saja, Baekkie yang akan memutuskan." Ucap Tao telak.

"Mwo? Kau serius? Ya! Gomawo, Tao. Gomawo. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Baekhyun. Aku janji."

"Aku pegang ucapan 'mu, tiang listrik." Tao sedikit berteriak karen posisi mereka yang sudah lumayan jauh.

.

.

"Kurasa Xiumin yang mempunyai kemungkinan itu, oppa."

"Kau yakin, Luhan?"

"Ne. Aku dan Lay, sudah memikirkan hal itu, Sungmin sunbae."

"Kurasa, mereka benar Shindong hyung."

"Baiklah, kalau kalian menginginkan Xiumin sebagai dancer ketiga."

"Ne. Iya, kan Lay?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ne. Saya rasa tidak ada yang cocok lagi untuk lagu phoenix selain Xiumin. Selain itu, ia mempunyai gerakan yang excellent." Jelas Lay.

"Ne, kau benar Lay." Sungmin ternyata mempunyai pendapat yang sama dengan Lay.

Ceklek!

"Ah~ itu dia. Xiumin-ssi sudah datang." Ucap Shindong terlebih dulu, karena posisi duduknya yang langsung mengadap pintu utama ruang dance.

"Mianhae, sunbae. Saya datang terlambat." Xiumin membungkuk kepada dua sunabe di hadapannya sekarang.

Posisi Luhan-Lay-Xiumin dan dihadapan mereka duduk Shindong dan Sungmin –sunbae mereka.

"Ada apa sunbae memanggil saya?" Tanya Xiumin yang sudah sangat penasaran saat ia menerima whatsApp dari sunbae-nya itu.

"Kau akan menjadi dancer ketiga bersama Luhan dan Lay. Untuk acara penyambutan pertukaran pelajar. Bagaimana?" Jawab Shindong to do point.

"J-jaega? Jinjjayo?" Tanya Xiumin yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ne. Kau keberatan?"

"A-Ah~ tentu saja tidak, sunbae. Saya sangat senang." Tentu saja Xiumin sangat senang karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah dilibatkan dalam acara-acara formal seperti ini. Ia hanya mengikuti kompetisi-kompetisi saja. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Lay.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa berlatih hari ini. Hm, mungkin kau harus bekerja keras Xiumin-ssi. Karena Lay dan Luhan sebelumnya sudah pernah membawakan dance ini. Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku dan Sungmin yakin kau pasti bisa." Ujar Shindong memberi semangat kepada Xiumin.

"Ne. Saya akan berushaa, sunbae. Jeongmal gamsahamnida."

"Ne, kalau begitu, aku dan Shindong hyung pergi dulu." Pamit Sungmin sembari berdiri kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Ne." Koor Luhan, Lay, dan Xiumin.

.

Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka selama latihan berlangsung. Lagu Pheonix milik EXO terus menerus diulang dan menggema di ruang dance yang luas tapi saat ini hanya dihuni oleh 3 orang. Tentu saja mereka juga terus mengulangi gerakan sebanyak lagu yang diulang, untuk memperlancar dan memperindah gerakan mereka.

Seperti saat ini mereka sedang berada di akhir lagu yang di tutup dengan perginya Luhan dan Xiumin masing-masing ke sisi kanan dan kiri, serta Lay yang melompat kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dengan kaki terlipat ke belakang seolah-olah ia sedang setengah berdiri. #Kalau gk ngerti bisa lihat showcase part 1 yang di korea#

Setelah lagu berhenti, selasai pula latihan untuk hari ini.

"Lu, sebaiknya sampai di sini dulu latihan kita. Kau perlu istirahat. Lagi pula, Xiumin sepertinya sudah lancar." Lay memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Luhan kemudian menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang sedang meminum air putihnya.

"Bagaimana menurut 'mu Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan memastikan bahwa Xiumin sudah lancar.

Xiumin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lay dan Luhan selama latihan mereka beberapa jam ini. Memang, saat ini Luhan tidak sekuat biasanya ia latihan. Hari ini latihan hanya 4 jam tapi peluh Luhan tidak berhenti mengalir. Bahkan kaos yang dipakainya mungkin bisa diperas.

"Ne. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengacaukan performance kita saat acara penyambutan besok." Jawab Xiumin.

"Istirahatlah, kau terlihat tidak baik, Luhan-ssi." Sambungnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku dan Lay duluan." Pamit Luhan sembari tersenyum manis kemudian menggendong tasnya.

.

.

**Neoye sesangeuro~**

**Yeorin barameul dago –yeah**

**Ni gyeotero~**

**Eodieseo watnyago from you~**

**Hae malkge mudneun nege, oh**

**Bimirira malhaesseo~ oh**

**Manyang idaero~ hamkke georeumyeon**

**Eodideun cheonguk iel teni~**

Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan part akhir lagu mereka dengan sangat baik.

"Wahhh~ aku senang bisa bernyanyi bersama seperti tahun kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun ceria.

Chen tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seolah tidak ada lelahnya. Baterainya selalu full, padahal latihan dari tadi siang sampai sore ini pikir Chen.

Saat ini Chen sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih berdiri dengan minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak sama sekali." Meskipun sangat pelan, Baekhyun dan Chen dapat mendengarnya karena saat ini ruangan hanya dihuni oleh mereka.

"Eoh? Apa yang kau katakan, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanya. Walau ia sudah dengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, ia ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Tapi, Kyungsoo mengelaknya.

"Aniyo. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore." Tanpa mengucapkan salam Kyungsoo langsung melenggang keluar ruangan.

"Chen-ah, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan 'ku? Mengapa Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja?"

"Ah~ jangan difikirkan, Baekhyun. Mungkin ia lelah. Kita 'kan berlatih dari siang sampai sore.

Chen mencoba untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Ya. Tentu saja Chen jelas mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Tapi, mengapa–"

"Hey, lebih baik kau kembali ke asrama. Kau bau Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tahu? Bau bacon. Hahaha~" ujar Chen mengalihkan.

"M-Mwoya?! Aish, aku ini selalu wangi, tuan Kim yang terhormat. Ish, kau membuat mood-ku jelek. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja!"

"Haha~ pulanglah, lalu mandi yang bersih, ne?" Goda Chen lagi yang melihat Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal di depan pintu ruangan.

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan Kim Jong Dae!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara tingginya.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Tetapi, masih terdapat beberapa panitia namja yang sibuk memeriksa kembali semua properti untuk acara besok.

Luhan dan Lay memang menjadi salah satu panitia acara. Tetapi, karena mereka yeoja, mereka tidak perlu bergadang hingga malam. Mereka sudah terlelap di kamar.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Sapa seseorang dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun? Bingung kenapa Baekhyun tidak tidur dan memilih bergabung dengan panitia namja? Tentu saja Baekhyun pandai mencari alasan agar ia dapat keluar.

Ia ingin menikmati angin malam yang mungkin dapat menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

"Huh? Neo! Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau membututi 'ku, eoh?!" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Ani. Aku tidak mengikuti 'mu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Kau ingat? Aku juga panitia. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau berada di luar? Panitia yeoja tidak perlu bergadang." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah melihat Baekhyun dari awal Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan taman kampus yang saat ini sudah di sulap menjadi kebun buatan yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat untuk mengabadikan moment. Berfoto, mungkin.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya ia lelah karena Baekhyun tidak juga menyadari kehadirannya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Puk!

Chanyeol menyampirkan jaketnya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau di luar sendirian?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah kembali menatap lampu warna-warni di hadapannya.

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku... aku merasa.."

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan pada 'ku. Mungkin akan mengurangi beban 'mu."

"Hhh~ Aku tak tahu, Chanyeol. Apa aku memang bersalah?" Keluh Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Kau merasa bersalah pada siapa? Aku yakin, kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal di luar akal sehat. Kau gadis baik-baik, aku tahu itu."

"Kau... secepat itukah kau menilai baik pada seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal, huh?"

"Ini berbeda, Baekkie. Aku memperhatikan 'mu setiap waktu. Aku mulai menyukai 'mu saat kau berteriak pada 'ku untuk tidak selalu tebar pesona. Kau ingat? Dan ku fikir kau berteriak seperti itu karena kau menykai 'ku."

"Ugh~ kau terlalu percaya diri, Chanyeol-ssi. Asal kau tahu. Aku benci pada namja yang selalu mengumbar ketampanannya di depan semua orang. Seperti kau!"

"Hahahahaha~" Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa, hanya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Tuan Park?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

Terlihat Chanyeol mengatur nafas agar tidak tertawa lagi.

"Huuuff~ Hahahaha~" Tapi Sepertinya usaha Chanyeol gagal.

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan, tuan tiang listrik." Baekhyun yang kesal karena Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan justru terus tertawa, ia beranjak dari duduknya.

Greb!

"Chamkamman. Mianhae, aku hanya merasa ini sangat lucu."

"Maaf?"

"Secara tidak langsung, ah~ ani. Secara langsung kau mengatakan aku tampan. Benar begitu Baekhyun-ah?"

Blush

Perkataan Baekhyun tadi membenarkan bahwa Chanyeol memang tampan di matanya. Dan kini mukanya bersemu merah.

"A-ani. Neo, micheoseo. K-Kapan aku mengatakan kalau kau tampan, hah?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"Tidak perlu gugup, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol sudah dapat mengatur bicaranya.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Baekhyun masih asyik dengan kegugupannya dan mencoba menutupinya dengan terus memandang lampu kerlap-kerlip di didepannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ne?" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Nan nega Joahae."

Deg!

"Aku sungguh menyukai 'mu. Aku bingung kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu. Bahkan, mungkin sekarang aku mulai mencintai 'mu." Papar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu membalasnya sekarang. Aku mengerti kau pasti terkejut. Tapi, aku mohon satu hal pada 'mu." Chanyeol memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan menoleh ke Baekhyun.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun juga menatap Chanyeol.

"Wae?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Jebal, biarkan aku mencintai 'mu. Biarkan aku terus memperhatikan 'mu, Baekhyun-ah."

Speechless. Baekhyun terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol hampir setiap hari meneriakkannya ketika bertemu dengannya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Baekhyun merasakan ketulusan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun, kemudian membawanya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima 'ku sebagai namjachingu 'mu. Tapi, terimalah aku sebagai seseorang yang selalu mencintai 'mu apapun keadaan 'mu."

Baekhyun masih tetap terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam merasakan hangatnya rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Gomawo." Hanya itu kata yang mampu Baekhyun katakan.

Tapi, Chanyeol cukup senang mendengarnya. Itu artinya ia masih memiliki kesempatan utnuk terus berada di dekat sang pujaan hati.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Jeongmal mianhae~ #deepbow

Aku belum bisa mengahadirkan di mana Luhan dan Sehun bertemu di chapter ini. Aku ingin menggambarkan dulu satu-persatu tokoh. Aku janji Chapter 5 ato 6 Luhan dan Sehun ketemu :) ..

Sekali lagi, Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan #deepbow. Alurnya aku buat lambat.

Sorry for typo. Langsung update soalnya. RnR :)

Big Thanks to:

**Love HunHan, baconeggyeol, , BabySuLayDo, Sari Nur hanifah, rinie hun, putri, blue minra, tiikaaa, sari2min, ciiiiiu, NanaFujoshi, Jin Ki Tao, Chan, Yoon Min Ra, Tania3424, Kwon Ji-Fen, BaconCinta Telor, yuliafebry, Jung Jisun, Nezta, Zhiekyu, Rachigesuka, Bleeze Hunter, .**

**Tiikaaa, lisnana1, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtics, 0312luLuEXOticS, baconeggyeol, Han Ri rin, BabySuLayDo, Dian haniehunie, ICE BLOCK, Riyoung Kim**

**Tiikaaa, BabySuLayDo, DianaSangadji, 0312luLuEXOticS, baconeggyeol, lisnana1, Dian haniehunie, Latitude1420EXOtic**

**Tiikaaa :** Haha~ itu percakapan sehun dan kai di chapter 2 chingu :) kalau bingung, baca lagi chapter sebelumnya :) .. Aigoo~ mereka memang romantis chingu :) #Bugh #di wushu Tao-er. Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau review :) . Review lagi, ne :)..

**BabySuLayDo :** Kamu bisa nemuin jawabannya di sini dan pastinya di chapter selnajutnya. Tenang aja kuq, g berat-berat konflik di antara mereka :) .. Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau review :) . Review lagi, ne :)..

**0312luLuEXOticS** : Yeayyy :D .. Kyungsoo umma ga jahat kuq, dia Cuma lagi khilaf aja :) kkk *gubrak Xiumin: kasih tau g yaahh, hehe berdoa aja semoga g, khan aku sayang Luhan dan Lay,dan smua member Exo :) Saksikan kisah selengkapnya hanya di– #plak kelamaan. Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau review :) . Review lagi, ne :)..

**Baconeggyeol** : Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Hunhan di chapter 5 ato 6 ketemunya #deepbow. Lay? Lagi PMS kali :P hehe #Byuurr disembur airnya Suho. hehehe, udah g dicuekin tuh Yeollinya chingu #pasangkillersmile :) Mungkin Kyungsoo ketularan Kyuhyun #jderr haha Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau review :) . Review lagi, ne :)..

**lisnana1** : Ne, fighting! :D ..gomawoooo~ Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Hunhan di chapter 5 ato 6 ketemunya #deepbow T.T . mereka memang Lucu chingu ^.^ . Lay lagi sedih ditinggal Suho terus. Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau review :) . Review lagi, ne :)..

**Dian haniehunie :** Luhan dan Kai? Itu nanti pasti akan terjawab chingu, tpi g sekarang ne :) Untuk semua pertanyaan 'mu ada d chapter" berikutnya :) .. Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau review :) . Review lagi, ne :)..

**Latitude1420EXOtic** : Hhaha, itu lagi terisnpirasi liat variety show mereka chingu :) .. Jeongmal gomawo sudah mau review :) . Review lagi, ne :)..

Sekali lagi Jeongmal Gomawo~~~ #deepbow.

Pay pay :) Jongmal gamsahamnida untuk yang disebut di atas, dan siders yang belum mau review :) ..


	6. Chapter 6

When The Time Talking

**Chapter 5**

**Cast:** All Exo Member

**Pairing: **HunHan, KaiDo, KrisTao, ChanBaek, ChenMin, SuLay – Slight KaiHan ChenLay and other

**Other Cast :** Bermunculan seiring berjalannya ff ini #Plak (Super Junior Member, Shinee member, SNSD member, f(x) member, DBSK member (Maybe))

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Allah Swt, SMEnt, and his Family. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. **Alurnya lama**. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS!

Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK :)

Sekali lagi, Alurnya **Sangat Lambat.**

...

NB: Maaf kemarin banyak banget typo. Kemarin yg bagian atas maksudnya chapter 4 dan yang ini chapter 5. Mianhae, untuk typo-nya #bow..

Happy Reading~~ :D

.

.

Pagi menjelang, tapi matahari masih enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya. Wajar saja, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 04.29 KST. Meskipun begitu, tidak dapat menghalangi kesibukan yang terjadi di aula masing-masing Universitas.

Yup. Hari ini adalah hari di mana pertukaran pelajar antara dua Universitas yang terkenal dengan prestasi yang diraih dan mahasiswanya yang berbakat di Seoul dilaksanakan.

Suasana di kedua aula Universitas tidak jauh berbeda. Ramai oleh sebagian mahasiswa yang sedang mengecek kembali semua persiapan yang telah dilakukan. Mulai dari tata letak panggung, kursi para tamu, maupun peralatan elektronik seperti sound, mic, dan lain-lain.

"Hei, Kkamjong! Bagun!"

"Ugh~ Sehun~ Aku masih mengantuk."

"Aish! Anak ini!"

Ckckck...

Pemandangan yang jauh berbeda antara Kai dan Sehun. Sehun yang sudah rapih dengan balutan seragam khas SIA dan jas yang melekat sempurna di tubuh tingginya membuat Sehun yang memang tampan, terlihat semakin mempesona.

Bila Sehun sudah rapih dengan seragamnya, berbeda dengan Kai yang masih sibuk di pulau kapuk dengan bunga tidurnya. #*Bayangkan Kamar di asrama SIA seperti kamar Minho dan Sulli di To the Beautiful You. Kai di atas dan Sehun di bawah*#

Ceklek!

"Sehun, kau sudah siap?"

Sehun yang mendengar pintu terbuka, turun dari kamar Kai. Sesampainya di bawah, ia mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Ah~ Kris hyung. Ne, aku sudah siap. Tapi, Kkamjong–"

Ternyata Kris teman dekat Sehun dan Kai yang mengunjungi kamar Sehun.

"Ne, aku tahu. Belum bangun 'kan?"

"Biar aku yang membagunkannya." Sambung Kris.

Kris langsung melesat menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkannya dengan bed Kai.

"Rasakan kau Kkamjong. Naga akan segera mendapatkan sarapannya." Gumam Sehun yang memperhatikan Kris sedang menuju bed Kai.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, pintu kamarnya dan Kai kembali terbuka. Menampakkan sosok namja dengan senyum angelic-nya.

"Sehun-ah." Panggil si namja.

"Astaga! Suho hyung! Kau membuat 'ku terkejut. Aish..." Sehun berjengit karena terkejut, lalu mengelus dadanya.

Suho yang melihat Sehun terkejut, hanya memasang senyum gigi innocent-nya.

"Hehehe~ Mianhae. Di mana Kris? Tadi, katanya ingin ke kamar 'mu."

Sehun tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Suho karena ia masih kesal. Ia hanya mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya yang mengarah ke bed Kai.

Suho mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sehun.

BYUURRR!

YYAA!

Tepat ketika pandangan Suho berakhir di bed Kai, terdengar suara teriakan yang sudah dipastikan milik Kai.

"Ya! Kau gila, eoh?!"

"Ini sudah jam berapa, Kkamjong."

"Aku tahu! Tapi, apa tidak bisa kau membangunkan 'ku dengan lembut, huh?! Aish~ Jinjja."

Kai memperhatikan tubuh dan kasurnya yang basah kuyup karena air 'bah' kiriman dari Kris sang ketua Asrama.

"Aish~ Kasur 'ku. Ck.." ratap Kai.

"Palliwa, Kai." Suho yang sudah berada ditangga bersama Sehun memanggil Kai.

"Kau, mau mandi sendiri atau aku yang mandikan, huh?!" tanya Kris geram. Hmm, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengancam. -.-

"ANDWAE!" Kai langsung melesat ke kamar mandi melewati Kris, Suho, dan Sehun yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

"KRIS NAGA MESUM! HAHA"

"YA! KEMARI KAU, KAI!"

.

.

Di waktu yang bersamaan...

"Semalam, kau dari mana saja, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun dan Tao kini sedang berada di ruang tengah kamar Luhan dan Lay. Semalam, Baekhyun dan Tao memang memutuskan untuk menginap di kamar Luhan dan Lay. Lebih tepatnya memaksa menginap. Tadi malam, Baekhyun mendengar dari Chanyeol kalau ia bertemu dengan Luhan di persimpangan asrama yeoja dan asrama namja. Tapi, kata Chanyeol, Luhan terlihat tidak baik. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terkejut dan sangat khawatir dengan Luhan, dan ia langsung memberi tahu Tao.

Berakhirlah mereka di sini. Di kamar Luhan dan Lay. Tapi, saat hampir tengah malam Tao terbangun dan tidak mendapatkan Baekkie tidur di sampingnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang membaca majalah menjadi gugup mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

"Hhmm~ Aku keluar mencari angin." Ucap Baekhyun dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Terlihat menggemaskan.

"Byun Baekhyun tidak pandai berbohong."

Perkataan telak Lay membuatnya semakin gugup.

"B-baiklah. Huft~ aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kalian. Terutama kau, Lay."

"Ne, aku juga tahu kalau semalam kau–"

"OK. Aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Puas?!" Baekhyun yang memang sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi, memutuskan untuk memotong perkataan Tao. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Mwoya?"

"Aish, pelankan suara 'mu, Tao-er. Ini masih pagi."

"Aish~ jangan bercanda, Baekhyun."

"Aku serius, Tao."

"Lalu?"

Lay awalnya tidak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan Tao dan Baekhyun, tapi akhirnya menanyakan apa yang terjadi setelah Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Woww~ Penasaran juga, eoh?" Goda Tao.

Lay hanya melirik tak suka pada Tao yang sedang menggodanya.

"Ya! Ini masih pagi, jangan bertengkar. Untuk Tao, aku memang bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, perlu kalian ketahui, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Dan Lay. Aku hanya berbicara biasa padanya." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Tidak sengaja bertemu?" Tanya Tao menyelidik.

"Ne. Chanyeol panitia, jadi semalam ia tidur di aula. Kau harusnya lebih tahu, Tao. Kalian 'kan berada di jurusan yang sama."

Tao menatap intens Baekhyun. Mencari kebenaran atas apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kau mencoba menghampirinya dan sengaja bertemu dengannya. Aku benar 'kan? Mengakulah, Baekhyun." Ucap Tao dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

"M-Mwoya?! Ak–"

PPRRAANGG!

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dengan suara seperti sesuatu yang terbuat dari kaca terjatuh dan pecah. Mereka terdiam seolah-olah sang pengendali waktu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghentikan waktu di sekitar mereka.

Dalam keterdiaman mereka menyadari satu hal.

"LUHAN!" panggil Lay, Tao, dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Mereka tergesa-gesa menghampiri Luhan. Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari arah dapur mini kamar asrama mereka.

"Lu!" Lay yang pertama sampai di dapur disusul kemudian Tao lalu Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Lay cemas.

Bagaimana Lay tidak khawatir, ia, Tao, dan Baekhyun menemukan Luhan dengan pandangan kosong menatap pecahan gelas dengan air kecoklatan yang berserakan disekitar kaki Luhan.

"A-Aniyo~ Gwenchana." Jawab Luhan lirih.

"Waeyo?" Kini Tao bertanya.

"Ta-Tadi aku ingin m-membuatkan kalian coklat panas. T-tapi~" Ucap Luhan dengan terbata.

"Ya sudah. Tao, tolong bantu Lay membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. Aku akan membersihkan pecahan gelas ini." Titah Baekhyun.

"Ani! Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya, Baekhyun. Ini semua karena aku." Cegah Luhan. Ia merasa sangat merepotkan teman-temannya, padahal ini semua akibat ulahnya yang teledor. Ia benar-benar tidak enak hati pada Baekhyun yang akan membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan, Hannie!" Ancam Tao.

"Kajja, Lu. Baekhyun tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Lay berusahan meyakinkan Luhan dengan menanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum perform." Sambungnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Lay dan Tao membimbingnya ke ruang tengah kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memandang kepergian mereka, tepatnya punggung Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Senyum yang tadi ia perlihatkan pada Luhan, hilang tak berbekas.

Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada pecahan gelas di dekat kakinya.

"Apa ia teringat lagi?" gumam Baekhyun.

.

"Kapan kau akan menjalankan rencana 'mu, eon?"

"Hari ini. Tepatnya saat acara berlangsung."

"Kau akan melakukannya sendiri?"

"Cih! Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah sudah aku katakan, Sooyoung?"

"Ne. Tapi, apa kau yakin akan berhasil? Resikonya terlalu tinggi kalau sampai diketahui pihak universitas. "

"Jangan panggil aku Jung Jessica, kalau aku tidak berhasil menyingkirkan'nya'."

Seringaian lebar dan sinis terpatri di bibir yeoja cantik nan angkuh, Jung Jessica.

.

.

Pukul 07.20 KST. Acara Pelepasan mahasiswa KNUA sedang berlangsung. Mulai dari mahasiswa, Ketua Program Studi/Jurusan, Dekan, sampai Rektor ikut serta menghadiri acara tersebut.

Acara diawali dengan pembukaan dari pembawa acara (MC) yang tidak lain adalah mahasiswa KNUA. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sambutan dari Rektor Korea National University of Arts (KNUA) Prof. Chung Soon Hae, Dekan, dan para petinggi KNUA lainnya. Para audiance-pun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang berani menghiraukan.

Sampailah di acara inti, yaitu Pelepasan Mahasiswa KNUA untuk melakukan Pertukaran Pelajar di Seoul Institute of Arst (SIA).

Beberapa di antara mahasiswa ada yang merasa sedih karena akan terpisah dari teman-teman mereka. Tetapi, tidak sedikit juga yang merasa bahagia karena akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru di Universitas yang tidak kalah bagusnya dengan Universitas yang menaungi mereka saat ini (KNUA).

Acara di akhiri dengan mengantar sejumlah mahasiswa yang akan melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke mobil bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke Universitas tujuan, yaitu SIA.

Tak lama setelah kepergian para mahasiswa KNUA, terlihat beberapa bus memasuki halaman parkir KNUA.

Ternyata mereka –rombongan SIA– datang lebih cepat dari jadwal yang diperkirakan oleh sejumlah pihak KNUA. Tapi, itu tidak menjadi masalah.

Satu persatu baik mahasiswa maupun mentor penanggung jawab mahasiswa SIA keluar dari bus yang membawa mereka.

Ketika mereka keluar, langsung terdengar koor dan bisikan-bisikan, baik dari mahasiswa maupun para petinggi KNUA.

Bagaimana tidak, pesona mereka menghipnotis. Sangat anggun bagi yeoja. Sedangkan untuk para namja, jangan ditanyakan lagi.

.

"Gwenchana?"

"Aish! Aku harus menemukan pelakunya!"

"Tenanglah, Tao. Mungkin itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan."

"Baekkie! Yang tumpah minyak, bukan air. Mungkin aku masih bisa mentolerir kalau air yang tumpah di tangga itu!" Pekik Tao.

"Baekkie! Tao! Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar."

"Mianhae, Lay. Aku terlalu emosi. Tapi, aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan ini." Sesal Tao.

"Hey~ gwenchana. Jebal, jangan bertengkar. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Jebal, Tao. Biarkan saja." Lerai Luhan lirih.

"Benar yang dikatakan Luhan. Tao, sebaiknya kau kembali ke aula dengan 'ku. Kita akan perform pertama. Kau juga, Baekkie. Sebaiknya kau kem–"

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjaga Luhan, Chanyeol?!" Potong Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Tentu saja ia kesal. Luhan yang terbaring di ranjang klinik Universitas akibat terjatuh dari tangga, ditinggalkan sendiri tanpa ada sahabatnya yang menemani. Dan ia sebagai sahabat sangat ingin menemani Luhan, tentunya.

"Baekkie, Lay, dan kau Tao. Kembalilah bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak apa-apa. Suster Shin akan menemani 'ku di sini." Ucap Luhan seraya menatap mereka satu persatu.

Luhan lupa mengambil kaset untuk perform-nya, dan ia memisahkan diri dari barisan kepanitiaan yang sedang menyambut kedatangan mahasiswa SIA. Saat ia ingin mengambil kaset di ruang dance yang berada di lantai 3, ia terjatuh dari tangga akibat genangan minyak di salah satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dengan lantai 3.

Entah siapa yang menumpahkannya. Padahal, semua ruangan dan jalan yang menuju semua ruangan kecuali aula sudah tidak boleh dimasuki dan dilalui siapapun saat acara berlangsung kecuali panitia yang akan melakukan perform. Sedangkan, untuk panitia dari Jurusan Department of Dance Performance hanya Luhan, Lay, dan Xiumin. Berbeda halnya kalau kau mempunyai kunci duplikat 'legal' serta 'mengenal' security yang menjaga tiap lorong.

Tapi, dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada Luhan. Chanyeol yang saat itu ingin menuju aula dengan melalui lantai 2, mendengar suara gaduh dan melihat sekitar 4-6 mahasiswa yang berkumpul di anak tangga terakhir.

Karena penasaran, Chanyeol mengahampiri kerumunan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ternyata Luhan yang menjadi pusat kerumunan itu terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir di kening kanan dekat pelipis.

Chanyeol yang panik langsung menghubungi Baekhyun yang saat itu berada di area halaman utama universitas menyambut kedatangan mahasiswa SIA.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Lay meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Ia masih shock dan lemas. Jatuh dari kurang lebih 8 anak tangga jelas mampu membuat tubuh 'mu terasa ngilu dan sakit. Ditambah dengan Luka di kening yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Maafkan aku. Aku merusak perform 'mu dan Xiumin." Sesal Luhan dengan nada sedih.

"Gwenchana, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Baiklah, kami pergi. Istirahatlah." Pamit Lay seraya keluar ruangan diikuti Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"Kami akan secepatnya kembali, Luhannie." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Istirahatlah, Hannie. Aku juga akan kembali secepatnya setelah perform." Imbuh Tao.

"Luhan-ssi, aku pergi dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh, ne." Kini Chayeol yang berpamitan.

"Ne, gomawo sudah menolong 'ku, Chanyeol-ssi." Jawab Luhan.

Ruangan klinik kembali sepi. Hanya dihuni oleh Luhan yang kini sedang terbaring memandangi langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

'Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, Lay. Aku merusak perform kita.' Monolognya dalam hati.

Tanpa Luhan sadari seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens dari luar klinik.

'Ck, salah sasaran.'

.

Korea National University of Arts rupanya lebih megah dari yang selama ini dibayangkan oleh Sehun, Kai, Suho, dan Kris. Mulai dari gerbang utama yang megah, dan ketika kalian mencoba untuk memasukinya, kalian akan disambut dengan pemandangan indah taman utama universitas lengkap dengan air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Belum lagi gedung megah bergaya klasik-modern dengan lambang tulisan besar Universitas KNUA melekat indah di tengah-tengah bangunan.

Saat ini, romobongan mahasiswa SIA sedang berjalan menuju aula.

"Hm, tidak buruk." Komentar Kai setelah mengamati dari halaman utama ketika bus mereka tiba sampai gedung aula.

Sehun, Kai, Kris, Suho dan mahasiswa SIA lainnya memandangi ruangan aula tersebut. Ruangan itu luas dengan langit-langit tinggi dengan sebuah kandil kristal cantik di atasnya menambah kesan megah dan mewah pada aula tersebut.

Beberapa mahasiswa SIA berdecak kagum dalam hati dengan design interior maupun eksterior Universitas ini. Tapi, tidak dengan Sehun. Ia sedang berkecamuk dengan pikiran dan hatinya sendiri.

'Aku akan menemukan 'mu, nae cheonsa.'

.

Mereka di bimbing untuk menduduki kursi yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk mahasiswa SIA di urutan paling depan kedua setelah kursi para petinggi KNUA. Di belakang Kursi yang Sehun dan kawan-kawan duduki merupakan kursi panitia pelaksana dan panitia yang akan perform.

Tapi, untuk panitia yang akan perform sudah meninggalkan tempat mereka dan beralih ke belakang panggung melakukan persiapan.

Tak lama, sang pembawa acara yang terdiri dari satu orang namja dan satu orang yeoja, Jung Yunho dan Park Luna, menaiki panggung untuk memulai acara penyambutan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar SIA.

.

.

Di sisi lain kampus, di ruangan yang pengap dan berdebu terdapat tiga orang yeoja sedang terlibat percakapan cukup serius. Padahal, salah satu dari ketiga yeoja itu akan segera perform.

"Kau tidak secerdik dan selincah yang ku bayangkan. Tapi, cukup bagus. Satu kelinci terkena jebakan."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau menyesal, huh?!"

"Semula hanya Lay yang menjadi target 'ku."

"Cih! Pengecut. Aku tidak perduli. Kau harus membereskan keduanya. Lay dan Luhan parasit yang selalu menganggu hidup 'ku, kau tahu! Terutama si yeoja lemah. Luhan."

"Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, target 'ku hanya Lay. Mengenai Luhan, itu di luar kendali 'ku. Aku fikir Lay yang akan mengambil kaset itu."

"Whatever. Kau tahu akibatnya kalau kau membangkang, nona Kim yang terhormat."

BLAMM!

"Cih, memang kurang bisa diandalkan."

"Cari saja satu lagi, eon."

"Hmm, temannya mungkin bisa aku manfaatkan juga."

"Ne. Kau benar, eonnie."

"Aku mengandalkan 'mu, Sooyoung."

"Ne."

.

.

"Baiklah. Sebagai pembuka acara penyambutan mahasiswa Seoul Institute of Arts, kami selaku mahasiswa Korea National University of Arts akan mempersembahkan pertunjukkan dari setiap Jurusan di Korea National University of Arts. Benar begitu, Luna-ssi?" Yunho selaku MC memulai acara.

"Ne. Benar sekali, Yunho-ssi. Hari ini, saya Park Luna dari Jurusan Department of Vocal Music akan ditemani oleh namja tampan, Yunho-ssi dari Jurusan Department of Acting, menjadi MC." Jawab Luna lancar mengimbangi Yunho.

"Setelah perwakilan setiap jurusan menampilkan keahlian mereka, acara akan dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan Mahasiswa Seoul Institute of Arts." Sambungnya.

"Ne. Tunggu apa lagi? Mari kita sambut penampilan pertama dari mahasiswa Jurusan Department of Acting dengan Drama berjudul Treasure Raiders."

Tepat setelah Yunho menyelesaikan perkataannya, tepuk tangan riuh menyambut para pemain drama yang satu persatu menaiki panggung yang luas dan megah, untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeonghasaeyo~ Jeoneun Huang Zi Tao imnida." Tao yang pertama memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghasaeyo~ Jeoneun Park Chanyeol imnida." Sambung Chanyeol dan seterusnya diikuti oleh pemain drama yang lain, sekitar kurang lebih 20 orang.

Di bangku tamu untuk mahasiswa SIA Kai memperhatikan dengan setengah-setengah (setengah mengantuk setengah terjaga), Suho memperhatikan dengan serius tanpa menghilangkan senyum angelic-nya, Kris dan Sehun juga mulai tertarik dengan ini.

'Huang Zi Tao. Akan aku rekam nama 'mu di hati dan otak 'ku.' Batin Kris.

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Kris yang duduk di samping kiri Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Hn." Gumam Sehun singkat.

"Menurut 'mu apa ini akan menarik?" Bisik Kris dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke telinga Sehun.

"Tentu. " Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Apa yang membuat 'mu tertarik?" Tanya Kris lagi masih dengan berbisik.

'Tentu saja aku menunggu nae cheonsa.' Batin Sehun yang sudah pasti tidak dapat didengar oleh Kris.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sehun pada Kris.

Kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun. Hal itu membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah Kris melayangkan tatapan yang seolah-olah bertanya –apa-yang-kau-tertawakan– .

Kris yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Sehun menoleh.

"Kau lihat yeoja yang menjadi putri kerajaan itu?" Tanya Kris seraya menunjuk seorang yeoja di atas panggung yang sedang berperan sebagai putri kerjaaan dengan dagunya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tao.

Sehun yang melihat Kris mengarahkan pandangannya ke panggung, ia mengikuti ke mana Kris menunjuk.

"Ne. Aku melihatnya. Waeyo? Apa yang menarik?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Kris.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Kris menunjukkan seringai tipis di bibirnya kemudian mengatakan ...

"Aku akan mendapatkannya." Dengan percaya diri.

.

.

Srak...

"Kau ingin ke mana, Luhan-ssi?"

"Ah~ suster Shin. Kau membuat 'ku terkejut." Ujar Luhan terkejut.

"Kau masih perlu istirahat. Jangan paksakan diri 'mu. Lihatlah, kau masih pucat." Cegah suster Shin salah satu petugas klinik Universitas KNUA, menghampiri ranjang rawat Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, suster Shin. Aku akan perform, jebal izinkan aku." Mohon Luhan dengan tatapan memelasnya seraya menyibakkan selimut.

Sebenarnya melihat Luhan memohon seperti itu, suster Shin tidak tega. Tapi, ia harus mencegahnya, karena kondisi Luhan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk perform sekarang.

"Tidak, Luhan-ah. Kau harus istirahat. Titik. Tidak ada penolakan." Cegah suster Shin lagi. Kali ini dengan malayangkan deathglare yang 'manis'.

Luhan tentu saja hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. Kemudian berbaring kembali.

.

Satu persatu semua Jurusan di KNUA menampilkan keahliannya. Tadi, Drama sudah. Saat ini Jurusan Department of Vocal Music yang mendapat kesempatan untuk perform.

"Kai! Buka mata 'mu." Bisik Suho yang berada di samping kanan Kai agak keras di telinga Kai yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk.

"Aish! Aku mengantuk, hyung. Aku bangun jam 4 pagi." Balas Kai lirih.

Sehun yang berada di sebalah kiri Kai, menoleh mendengar ucapan lirih Kai. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kai.

"Dasar, Kkamjong." Gumam Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris yang tadi mendengar gumaman Sehun.

"Kkamjong tertidur seperti biasa."

"Aish! Anak itu. Seperti itulah kalau ia bangun terlalu pagi." Tanggap Kris yang kemudian fokus kembali ke panggung.

"Aish! Kai! Lihat, katanya kau ingin mencari yeoja cantik. Didepan 'mu ada dua yeoja cantik dan manis. Suaranya juga merdu, Kai. Mungkin kau tertarik dengan yang bermata besar itu." Tegur Suho.

Kai yang mendengar ucapan Suho membuka sedikit lebih lebar matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Hah~ tidak secantik xiao-lu 'ku." Gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Mwo? Kau berbicara apa, Kai?" Tanya Suho yang sempat samar-samar mendengar gumaman Kai.

"Ah~ Aniyo, hyung. Mereka memang manis. Tapi aku mengantuk, hyung."

Suho hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sudah kenal betul sifat Kai yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng-nya, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Ya. Baekhyun, Chen, dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang perform membawakan lagu ballad. Jelas, Kai tambah mengantuk. Ckck..

"Kai." Panggil Suho lagi.

"Hm." Gumam Kai.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

"Hn."

Suho yang sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil langsung melesat keluar aula ditemani oleh salah satu panitia mahasiswa KNUA.

Tepat ketika pintu aula tertutup, penampilan Baekhyun dkk berakhir diiringi dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari semua audiance. Kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan penampilan dari Jurusan Department of Dance Performance.

Lay dan Xiumin mulai memperkenalkan diri. Setelahnya alunan music beat mulai terdengar.

Mereka mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka dengan lincah seperti layaknya penari profesional. Meskipun Lay merasa ada yang kurang. Luhan. Tidak ikut tampil karena cidera di kaki akibat terjatuh.

Tetapi, hal itu tidak menghambat penampilan mereka. Penampilan mereka ditutup dengan tepuk tangan yang tidak kalah meriah dari penampilan-penampilan yang lebih dari 2 orang.

.

"Tao-ssi, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan acara ini begitu saja." Ucap seorang mahasiswa yang ternyata penanggung jawab acara.

"Setelah ini perkenalan mahasiswa SIA. Semua mahasiswa harus ikut." Sambungnya.

"Tapi, sahabat 'ku sedang sakit!" Jawab Tao dengan nada memohon.

"Mianhae, Tao-ssi. Kau tahu akibatnya kalau Rektor sampai tahu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa." Sesalnya.

Tao hanya menunduk. Ia hampri menangis.

"Tao. Kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Luhan ada yang menemani. Aku juga khawatir." Lay yang baru turun dari panggung mencoba menenangkan Tao yang memang sedikit sensitif.

"Lay benar, Tao. Tidak lama lagi acara akan selesai. Begitu acara selesai kita akan ke klinik." Ujar Baekhyun.

Tao yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian Baekhyun ikut memeluk mereka berdua.

Saat ini mereka berada di belakang panggung. Lay, Tao, dan Baekhyun sedang cemas dengan keadaan Luhan. Tapi apa daya mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan acara begitu saja.

.

Di luar panggung, Sehun juga sedang resah.

'Apa aku salah? Ah~ tapi tidak mungkin informasi yang aku terima salah. Lu, kau di mana? Di mana aku dapat menemukan 'mu?'

Puk!

"Jangan melamun. Acara sudah selesai, saatnya kita perkenalan." Ucap Kris membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Suho yang baru kembali dari toilet langsung menuju ke panggung diikuti oleh Kris dan Sehun yang menyeret Kai, serta mahasiswa SIA lainnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar dan cukup meriah. Dan acara penyambutan mahasiswa SIA resmi ditutup dengan saling berjabat tangan antara para petinggi KNUA dan para panitia mahasiswa KNUA dengan Mahasiswa SIA.

Berakhirlah acara Pelepasan dan Penyambutan Mahasiswa Pertukaran Pelajar KNUA dengan SIA.

Tetapi, kerumunan di atas panggung dan di tempat audiance hanya berkurang sedikit. Para petinggi KNUA sudah meninggalkan tempat acara. Begitu juga dengan sebagian mahasiswa yang merasa sudah tidak memiliki kepentingan di aula tersebut.

Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao memutuskan untuk langsung pergi meninggalkan panggung menuju klinik kampus.

Tapi, baru beberapa langkah mereka berhenti. Seseorang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Lay, aku perlu bicara pada 'mu."

"Ck! Ini bukan saat yang tepat, Chen."

Baekhyun dan Tao hanya menatap ke arah Lay dan Chen bergantian.

Lay terlihat berfikir. Menimbang-nimbang.

"Aish! Baiklah. Hanya 5 menit." Telak Lay.

"Gwenchana." Senyum Chen mengembang mendengar Lay ingin berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Tao, Baekhyun pergilah ke klinik. Nanti aku menyusul." Titah Lay.

"T-Tapi, kau sen–"

"Gwenchana. Kasihan Luhan. Cepatlah." Ucapan Baekhyun dipotong oleh Lay.

"Baiklah. Kami menunggu 'mu secepatnya, Lay." Ucap Tao.

Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan Tao serta Baekhyun langsung melesat pergi.

Mereka tidak menyadari dua orang menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangannya yang berbeda. Seorang dengan pandangan penasaran dan seorang lainnya memandang mereka dengan penuh kebencian.

'Aku harus melakukannya sekarang!'

.

.

"Kris! Kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Sehun melihat Kris yang sedari tadi tidak fokus tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja. Jadilah Sehun ikut mengejar Kris.

"Kris! Sehun! Kalian Mau kemana?! Aish!" Teriak Suho.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Biarkan saja mereka. Mungkin ingin mencari angin atau yeoja-yeoja seksi." Ucap Kai santai.

Pletak!

"Hyyaa! Appo, hyung!"

"Salah kau sendiri. Kris dan Sehun tidak seperti itu, Kai. Yang seperti itu adalah kau." Jawab Suho.

Kai tidak menjawab. Pikirannya tiba-tiba menerawang 'Seandainya kau tahu hyung, aku seperti ini karena dia.'

KYYAAAA!

Teriak salah satu mahasiswa yeoja dengan menengadah menatap langit-langit aula.

Suasana gaduh seketika. Situasi di aula tidak tekendali. Semua orang-orang berteriak panik.

Termasuk Suho dan Kai ikut mencari sumber keributan dan teriakan itu berasal.

KRAKK!

SRRET

Suho melihat lampu dan kandil kristal besar yang semula menggantung cantik di langit-langit aula, sekarang rusak dan begoyang serta posisinya hampir tidak pada tempatnya.

Hanya satu tali tipis yang masih melekat.

'Satu kali tarikan, kau akan berakhir Lay.'

SRRETT

Lay dan Chen yang berada tepat di bawah lampu dan kandil kristal masih belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya Lay menatap ke atas, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

DEG

'Tuhan, inikah akhir hidup 'ku.'

SSRAAKK

PPRRAANNGGG!

LAAYYY!

Lampu dan kandil kristal sukses mendarat dan pecah berkeping-keping di lantai aula.

.

.

"Kris! Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Sehun seraya menahan pundak Kris untuk berhenti berlari.

"Aku sedang mengejar yeoja itu, Sehun. Awas! Jangan halangi aku." Kris menggeser tubuh Sehun yang menghalangi jalannya. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aish! Ia mengikuti siapa sih sebenarnya? Yeoja bermata panda itu?" Sehun masih bingung dengan tingkah Kris. Tapi, ia tetap mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Selain ia tidak tahu sekarang ia berada di mana, kalau ia mengikuti Kris setidaknya kalaupun ia tersesat, tersesat bersama-sama. Tidak sendirian.

"Hey!" Teriak Kris memanggil seorang yeoja yang berlari di depannya. Yeoja itu tak lain dan dan tak bukan adalah Tao.

Tao yang mendengar teriakan itu berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berlari.

"Ya.. Kau.. Jangan pergi, tunggu." Sambung Kris.

Tao hanya termangu melihat mereka. Kris dan Sehun.

'Bukankah mereka mahasiswa SIA? Untuk apa lari-lari ke sini? Mengejar 'ku?' monolog Tao dalam hati.

"Hah..hahh. akhirnya kau berhenti juga." Ucap Kris terbata seraya mengatur nafas. Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Ne? Anda berbicara pada saya?" Tanya Tao menatap polos Kris dan Sehun bergantian.

"Ne. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." Kali ini Sehun yang menjawab.

"Ah~ Ne. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kris melirik Sehun kemudian menatap Tao lagi.

"Hmm~ kami ingin berkenalan dengan 'mu." Jawab Kris. Wahh, jarang-jarang Kris mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Ctik!

"Ya! Aku sedang terburu-buru ingin melihat sahabat 'ku yang sakit, tapi kau mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak penting. Kalian mengganggu waktu 'ku!" Sembur Tao.

Kris hanya menutup telinganya karena Teriakan Tao. Sehun di samping Kris hanya berusaha menahan tawa melihat sahabatnya yang terkenal cool dan dingin kini sedang dipermalukan oleh seorang yeoja. Jarang-jarang ia melihat adegan ini.

Grep

Kris menahan tangan Tao yang akan pergi.

"Jhamkamman! Kalau boleh, aku dan teman 'ku ingin ikut menjenguk sahabat 'mu itu."

'Hah~ Kau memang perayu ulung, Kris.'

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak ada keperluan dengannya." Jawab Tao emosi.

"Hmm.. hmm.. sebenarnya kami masih belum tahu area kampus ini. Jadi, kami ikut kau saja. Kami pasti akan tersesat. Bagaimana?" Kris mencari alasan yang memang masuk akal. Ck.. tipe namja yang berfikir cepat.

Alasan Kris memang terdengar masuk akal di telinga Tao.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat! Jangan membuat keributan. Arraseo!"

"Ne." Kris mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kajja.."

"Kris. Dan ini sahabat 'ku Sehun."

"Ne."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju klinik di mana Luhan dirawat. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang klinik dalam diam sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu ruangan klinik.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar klinik terbuka memperlihatkan kepala yeoja bermata panda kemudian ia masuk di susul Kris dan Sehun di belakangnya yang menutup pintu.

Ketika masuk, mereka langsung disuguhkan pemandangan ala rumah sakit pada umumnya dan seorang yeoja sedang tidur menyamping membelakangi pintu masuk klinik.

"Lu~" Panggil Tao.

Luhan yang hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa tertidur, langsung memutar badannya menjadi berbaring dan tersenyum sumringah melihat Tao mengunjunginya.

DEG

Mata Luhan teralih ke sosok namja tinggi berambut pirang di belakang Tao. Senyumnya seketika menghilang.

"Kris~" Lirih Luhan. Meskipun lirih masih dapat didengar oleh Kris.

DEG

"Luhan?" Kris ikut terkejut mendengar suara yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia kenal dan wajah polos nan cantik.

Grep

Kris langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Lu~ Ini benar kau Xi LuHan?" Tanya Kris lirih masih mendekap Luhan dengan erat. Meletakkan kepala Luhan di dada bidangnya.

"Ne. Ini aku Yifan."

"Syukurlah~ Aku.. Aku fikir.. kau sudah.." Kris tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Mereka masih bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu membuat Tao terkejut dan bingung 'apa mereka saling mengenal?'

Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh seorang laki-laki lain yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ia tidak yakin. Tapi, hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia...

"Lulu~"

DEG DEG

Luhan tersentak dan tubuhnya menegang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Memanggil nama panggilan kesayangan dari semua nama panggilan yang ia punya. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris.

Menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar dari depan pintu klinik.

DEG

"Kau..kau.." Luhan tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bahkan mata bulatnya sebelah kanan sudah mengalir anak sungai.

"Ne.. ini aku.. Sehun.." Sehun pun tidak jauh berbeda. Ia senang, sedih, dan perasaan lega bercampur.

Ia bejalan menghampiri Luhan dengan sejuta rasa rindu yang selama ini ia pendam.

Akhirnya... ia dapat menemukan kembali malaikatnya. Keinginannya untuk kembali membawa sosok rapuh yang ia kenal beberapa tahun lalu di sebuah rumah sakit, ke dalam dekapannya, terwujud. Menghangatkannya dengan sejuta rasa sayang dan cinta yang ia miliki untuknya.

Membelai punggungnya, membelai kepalanya, dan terlebih ia dapat mendekap erat dirinya.

Kini malaikatnya sudah berada di dalam dekapannya. Luhan-nya. Boleh 'kan ia meng-claim seperti itu?

Hanya waktu yang mengetahui jawabannya...

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Udah panjang kan? :o ini sudah 4.661 dan 21 halaman di word. Ckckck, kalau ada yang bilang kurang panjang~ #Lambai-lambai ke kamera deh +.+

Jeongmal mianhae~ #deepbow

Sekali lagi, Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan #deepbow. Alurnya aku buat lambat.

Sorry for typo. Langsung update soalnya. RnR :)

Big Thanks to:

**Love HunHan, baconeggyeol, , BabySuLayDo, Sari Nur hanifah, rinie hun, putri, blue minra, tiikaaa, sari2min, ciiiiiu, NanaFujoshi, Jin Ki Tao, Chan, Yoon Min Ra, Tania3424, Kwon Ji-Fen, BaconCinta Telor, yuliafebry, Jung Jisun, Nezta, Zhiekyu, Rachigesuka, Bleeze Hunter, . (Chap_1)**

**Tiikaaa, lisnana1, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtics, 0312luLuEXOticS, baconeggyeol, Han Ri rin, BabySuLayDo, Dian haniehunie, ICE BLOCK, Riyoung Kim (Chap_2&3)**

**Tiikaaa, BabySuLayDo, DianaSangadji, 0312luLuEXOticS, baconeggyeol, lisnana1, Dian haniehunie, Latitude1420EXOticS (Chap_4)**

**Guest, dian deer, MeeChan Hikaru, MyJonggie, lisnana1, Latitude1420EXOticS, baconeggyeol, SL14K12, Oh Hyunsung, fieeloving13, kailuhunhan, Riyoung Kim, ByunniePark (Chap_5)**

Sekali lagi Jeongmal Gomawo~~~ #deepbow.

Pay pay :) Jongmal gamsahamnida untuk yang disebut di atas, dan siders yang belum mau review :) ..

#Maaf belum bisa balas review. Yakseok! Chap depan di balas reviewnya :) ..

NB : Untuk WLMC (Remake) lagi di ketik. Aku lagi sibuk sma seminar proposal dulu. Hehe, Jeongmal Mianhae *Bow..


End file.
